Mahesvara
by Mr.Ogy
Summary: Terbangun dari Kecelakaan Shinkansen Jepang. Namikaze Naruto seorang ahli Kenjutsu dari Jepang Modern kembali hidup di dunia lain, dia dikenal sebagai Dewa Perang Mahesvara, salah satu Penyihir Terbaik di Elhemmendia. akan tetapi kini sang Mahesvara dipaksa menjadi seorang Pelajar Divisi Knight Celestia Akademi. Apa yang akan ditempuh oleh Naruto kedepannya, kita lihat saja.
1. Chapter 1

_**Naruto (**_ _ **ナルト**_ _ **) disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Youkoso Jitsuryoku Shijou Shugi no Kyoushitsu e (**_ _ **ようこそ実力至上主義の教室へ**_ _ **)**_ _ **disclaimer Kinugasa Shougo**_

 _ **Mahesvara**_

 _ **Summary: Terbangun dari Kecelakaan Shinkansen Jepang. Namikaze Naruto seorang ahli Kenjutsu dari Jepang Modern kembali hidup di dunia lain, dia dikenal sebagai Dewa Perang Mahesvara, akan tetapi kini sang Mahesvara dipaksa menjadi seorang Pelajar Divisi Knight Celestia Akademi. Apa yang akan ditempuh oleh Naruto kedepannya.**_

 _ **Chara : Uzumaki Naruto, Ichinose Honami, Sakura Airi, Ayanokouji Kiyotaka dan Horikita Suzune**_

 _ **Rated : M**_

 _ **Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Romance.**_

 _ **Warning : Ooc, Alternative Setting, tidak suka tidak usah dibaca**_

 _ **Maaf kalau ada kesamaan cerita dengan fic lainya atau kesalahan penulisan karena fic ini karena setiap manusia tak lepas dari kesalahan.**_

 _ **RnR please .. hehehehehe**_

 _ **Arc 01 : Beginning**_

 _ **Chapter 01 : Mahesvara**_

* * *

Ada suatu bebauan di udara.

Pikiranku yang buram ini merasakan hal itu tepat sebelum aku bangun. Udara yang mengalir kedalam rongga hidungku memberikan ku berbagai hal. aroma harum citrus yang menyerbakan seakan-akan dapat membuat dadaku merasa lega.

' _Dimana Aku!?'_ Pikir ku

Aku menyingkirkan keinginan ku yang tersisa untuk kembali kedalam tidur lelap, sebelum akhirnya mencoba bangun. Aku mengedip berkali-kali karena disilaui banyak nya cahaya yang melintas di mata ku. Selagi Aku mengusap mata ku, yang sedang buram karena air mata, dengan bagian belakang dari tangan kanan ku, Aku pelan-pelan mengangkat bagian atas tubuh ku.

"...Dimana Aku...?" tanpa sadar Aku menggumam.

Ruangan ini terbuat dari batu dan langit-langit-nya tidaklah terlalu tinggi. Kamar ini terbuat dari dinding batu. Atap nya dengan kayu jati biasa Jendela kecil mengeluarkan cahaya redup di siang hari. Ada perapian di belakang ruangan. Di dalamnya, ada kayu yang berderak karena terbakar. Seingatku aku belum pernah punya kamar seperti ini.

Papan kayu jati yang menjadi alas lantai, dan beberapa guci yang menurutku sangat jarang aku lihat, Aku pun sempat terguling di tempat tidur yang ditutupi dengan selimut, dengan bau yang seperti citrus. Aku bingung mengapa ada bangunan bergaya Eropa ini, dia sebenarnya dibawa kemana.

Selagi Aku memfokuskan pandangan ku kearah cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui jendela kamar ini. Aku menengok ke kanan, dan berbalik, Aku disambut pemandang yang mengingatkan disebuah buku sejarah abad pertengahan Eropa dahulu.

"Dimana... ... tempat ini, aku rasa pastinya ini bukan kamarku?" Aku menggumam lagi lalu menghela nafas.

Tapi gak ada jawaban. Aku menggali seluruh sudut dari ingatan ku, tapi Aku gak bisa menemukan ingatan dari bagaimana Aku bisa datang kesini dan tertidur di tempat ini. Berjalan sambil tidur? Amnesia? Saat kata-kata berbahaya itu terlintas di pikiranku, gak mungkin, Aku dengan segera menyangkal hal tersebut.

 _'Namaku Namikaze Naruto, dan seharusnya aku akan bertanding kompetisi Kendo tingkat Nasional di Tokyo, tapi, kenapa aku….'  
_  
Benar aku ingat betul seharusnya, aku sudah mengikuti Kompetisi Kendo di Tokyo, tetapi tunggu sebentar, aku sekarang ingat..

' _Tidak, seingatku aku seharusnya berada di Shinkasen, seharusnya aku sudah berada di Tokyo, tetapi saat diperjalanan Shinkansen yang kunaiki mengalami kecelakaan.'_

Iya aku ingat betul, aku memang mengalami kecelakaan Kereta, tetapi masalah utama kenapa aku bisa berada disini.

 _'Jika memang mengalami kecelakaan, seharusnya aku berada dirumah sakit atau kemungkinan terburuknya aku sudah meninggal. Tetapi mengapa kini aku berada disebuah hutan antah berantah seperti ini'  
_  
Itu adalah dua gambaran yang muncul dalam fikiran ku, seperti gelembung kecil. Tanpa sengaja, Aku menghirup aroma dari udara kedalam dada ku. Dan Aku merasakan tenggorokan ku yang kering, yang kulupakan sampai sekarang.

Setelahnya aku kemudian mengusap wajah ku dan menarik rambut ku berkali-kali, Aku menurunkan tangan ku dan melihat detail nya. Dan aku merasakan keanehan disini.

Yang menggantikan pakaian Sekolahku, atau yang biasa nya bukanlah kaos oblong atau baju tidurku, bukan, bahkan bukanlah apapun yang kumiliki. Sebaliknya, bagaimanapun Aku melihatnya, baju ini bukanlah baju yang tersedia sebagian besar pusat perbelajaan di Jepang.

Baju ini berwarna putih, dan bukanlah blazer dan kemeja sekolah yang kupakai seperti biasa. Tekstur nya aneh, dan terasa halus selembut sutra. Untaian di bagian belenggu seperti dijahit oleh tangan bukannya oleh mesin jahit. Gak ada kerah, potongan bentuk V di bagian dada diikat dengan tali coklat muda.

Saat Aku melihat kearah tali yang dipegang oleh jari-jari ku, Aku dapat melihat kalau itu gak dibuat dengan jalinan serat, tapi sepertinya oleh kulit yang dipotong dengan rapi. Celana nya juga dibuat dari bahan yang sama, tapi sepertinya gak diklantangkan dan berwarna krem. Gak ada kantong, sabuk kulit yang terikat di pinggang ku gak dikencangkan dengan gesper logam, tapi dengan kancing panjang dan sempit.

Aku gak pernah melihat baju dan sepatu seperti ini sebelum nya. —Di Kyoto, setidaknya.

 _'Setidaknya aku merasa bukankah ini pakaian penduduk zaman abad pertengahan di Eropa sana, lalu kenapa aku bisa memakai pakaian seperti ini'_

Pikirku begitu sambil melihat betapa antiknya pakaian yang ku miliki.

Kemudian setelah mencoba membangunkan diriku dari tempat tidur, aku kemudian mencoba untuk berdiri terlebih dahulu, aku mencoba melakukan hal tersebut secara perlahan-lahan, yah siapa tahu efek rasa sakit sehabis kecelakaan yang ku alami bakal berakibat parah bagi tubuhku.

Akan tetapi ini sangat aneh, bahkan aku sama sekali tak mengalami rasa sakit, ah rasanya aku sedikit khawatir.

Ah sebaiknya aku segera keluar untuk mencari tahu dimana aku, berada, aku segera bergegas menuju keluar kamar. Akan tetapi ketika aku aku melewati sebuah cermin dikamarku. Aku baru sadar.

"... ...Eh." Gumamku sambil melihat pantulan cermin dikamar ini

Tunggu sebentar kenapa tubuhku terlihat seperti ini. tubuku malah terlihat berusia 10 tahun, ini sangat membingungkan, lihat saja surai pirang jabrik dengan jambang sebahu, manik mata blue shapire yang mengingatkanku dengan Langit siang, Kulit tan yang eksotis, dan tubuhku juga memiliki tinggi yang diatas rata-ratas anak-anak di jepang mungkin sekitar 160 cm, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi…

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhku, tubuh kenapa mengecil!" pekik aku dengan kaget.

Tentu saja bagaimana tidak kaget, yang aku ingat seharusnya aku memiliki surai rambut hitam. Manik mata hitam biasa seperti orang jepang, kulit kuning seperti orang asia umumnya, perawakan tidak terlalu kekar dan tidak kurus amat, tetapi kali ini aku sedikit mempunyai tubuh yang kekar.

"Hoy-hoy apa-apaan ini kenapa aku bisa menjadi kecil seperti ini" gumamku dengan rasa gelisah

lalu aku mendengar seperti suara pintu terbuka yang terdengar dari pintu kamar ini, aku melihat disana ada pria paruh baya bersurai putih jabrik sepanjang punggung dengan senyum ramahnya diarahkan kepadaku.

"Aku sebenarnya berada dimana? Paman?"

Aku bertanya pada paman ini dengan perasaan yang masih gelisah.

"Kau sekarang tengah berada di Markas pasukanku. Pasukan Khusus Detasemen Elite 091 Kerajaan Yagumo"

"Detasemen Elite 091? Yagumo?"

"Benar Gaki, aku menemukanmu disebuah desa yang hangus terbakar diserang Iblis"

Mendengar hal tersebut aku tertegun heran, Iblis? Detasemen Elite 091, Yagumo. Sebenarnya aku berada dimana, apa yang terjadi padaku, apa aku sekarang bukan berada di jepang lagi..

"Ada apa Gaki, kau Nampak terlihat kebingungan? Jangan-jangan kau lupa Ingatan?"

"Ya, yang ku ingat hanyalah Namaku saja paman"

"Begitu, kalau begitu siapa namamu Gaki?"

"Namaku Namikaze Naruto, yang ku ingat hanyalah namaku saja, aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun, bahkan siapa keluargaku, dimana aku berasal dan dimana aku dilahirkan"

Pria paruh baya tersebut tertegun, nampaknya anak ini adalah Korban dari Iblis, apakah trauma yang dialami anak tersebut membuat ia hilang ingatan, pikir pria paruh baya itu.

Melihat aku yang termenung kosong, tampaknya Pria paruh baya yang menolongku itu mulai tersenyum kecil sambil mengelus surai pirang Jabrik milikku.

"Nak, kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kau tinggal Bersamaku, tentu kau bisa menganggap aku sebagai Ayahmu, dan Keluargamu?"

Mendengar hal itu membuat aku tertegun, dari senyuman ramahnya itu, nampak dia memiliki niat baik kepadaku, sepertinya aku tak usah menolak apa yang dia tawarkan kepadaku, lagipula kali ini aku tidak bisa apa-apa karena aku berada disebuah dunia antah berantah.

"Baiklah paman, aku bersedia ikut denganmu"

"Bagus, kalau itu adalah keputusanmu Gaki, dan perkenalkan namaku Senju Jiraiya, aku adalah Pemimpin dari Pasukan Khusus 091, mulai sekarang aku adalah Ayah angkatmu dan aku akan terus mengawasimu gaki."

"Arigatou, telah mau merawatku Jiraya Tou-san"

 _ **Naruto POV END**_

* * *

Setelah percakapan Panjang dengan Ayah angkatnya tersebut Naruto tahu satu hal bahwa dia sudah tidak berada di Jepang lagi. Dia kini adalah Namikaze Naruto, kembali Hidup di sebuah Kerajaan bernama Yagumo, dan Kerajaan Terbesar di timur Super Benua Elhemmendia. Tentu berbeda dengan bumi, dimana memiliki 6 Benua, sedangkan di dunia ini hanya memiliki 2 benua yaitu Elhemmendia sebagai Super Benua yang dihuni sebagian besar 4 Kerajaan Manusia, dan Ilhemmendia yang dihuni Kekaisaran Iblis Vermudol.

Tentu ini sangat mengejutkan terlebih lagi, di Dunia ini ada Sihir, sebuah Eksistensi Imajinasi yang biasanya Naruto baca dibeberapa Light Novel semasa dirinya hidup di Kyoto dahulu kala. Dan sekarang dirinya benar-benar tak percaya kalau dirinya berada di sebuah Dunia yang dimana orang-orang nya menggunakan Sihir dalam kehidupan sehari-hari.

Kini dia mulai menata Hidup baru Bersama ayah angkatnya Senju Jiraiya, yang kebetulan ia tahu sebagai seorang pasukan Khusus Detasemen 091 Kerajaan Yagumo, salah satu pasukan yang diharapkan menjadi ujung tombak perang melawan Iblis dari Ilhemmendia.

Dari yang Naruto tahu Perang sudah lama berlangsung, sudah 50 tahun lebih bangsa Manusia berperang melawan Iblis dibawah Kaisar Iblis Vermudol. Dari apa yang didengar Naruto menurut cerita Jiraiya, bahwa Perang sudah memakan banyak Korban. Baik dari Iblis maupun dari pihak Manusia.

Akan tetapi banyak Manusia menderita banyak Kerugian parah, dari harta benda, bahkan korban Jiwa, tak jarang banyak Iblis sendiri menyerang kampung diperbatasan Elhemmendia dengan Ilhemmendia, menculik banyak gadis dan juga memperkosa mereka hingga mati. Tak jarang ada juga menculik Manusia untuk dijadikan subjek percobaan mereka.

Apa yang dilakukan Kaisar Iblis Vermudol membuat dunia ini jatuh kedalam ambang Kehancuran. Dimasa ini Manusia banyak mengalami penderitaan besar. Oleh Karena itu Jiraiya sendiri memutuskan untuk mengajari Sihir kepada Naruto untuk bertahan hidup.

Menurut Jiraiya, Naruto memiliki potensi besar sebagai Mage Knight. Dia banyak sekali menyimpan Kapasitas Mana diatas rata-rata manusia dan juga dia mempunyai keterampilan Kenjutsu yang baik. Karena itulah dia membuat keputusan untuk melatih Naruto sebagai Mage Knight.

3 Tahun berlalu, Naruto memutuskan ikut terjun kedalam Peperangan, dia melihat sendiri betapa mengerikannya medan perang. Hanya ada Kematian, Tangis, rasa kesakitan disana. Dia melihat betul banyak teman seperjuangnya mati dalam perang, serta banyak sekali Iblis yang mati disana.

Dia tahu kalau memang ini adalah Perang, Perang tak akan menghasilkan apapun. Perang hanya menghasilkan Jerit tangis, Luka, rasa Kebencian, serta Lingkaran Keputusasaan, akan tetapi bagi Naruto kini dia tidak ingin menyerah akan hal itu. karena dia yakin Apa yang ia perjuangkan ini tidaklah sia-sia. Dia yakin suatu saat nanti akan ada masa dimana Dunia ini menuju sebuah masa baru.

Masa dimana anak-anak bisa hidup dengan damai, 2 ras bisa saling hidup berdampingan dan juga Kebencian digantikan oleh kasih sayang.

* * *

 _ **SKIP TIME**_

Hampir 6 Tahun Naruto tinggal didunia ini, juga tak terasa sudah 3 Tahun lamanya Naruto terjun kedalam Medan Perang, banyak kejadian yang terjadi. salah satunya adalah Tragedi Penyerangan Kota perdagangan Shinjuku yang disebabkan amukan Naga tak terbatas Bahamut, Banyak korban jiwa jatuh, sekitar 1500 orang tewas merupakan rakyat Jelata Shinjuku, tetapi walaupun begitu sangat beruntung Shinjuku tidak menderita banyak kerusakan dan Korban Jiwa yang berlebih.

Hal itu dikarenakan munculnya seorang Mage Knight baru, yang berhasil menyelamatkan kota tersebut dari Kehancuran. Yah dia bertarung dengan gagah berani melawan Bahamut, sebagai perwujudan Naga Tak terbatas tersebut. Menurut rumor yang beredar kemampuan Sihir dia berada disebuah tingkat berbeda, kira-kira setara Penyihir Kelas Strategis. Dan jangan lupakan juga kemampuan Kenjutsu yang mumpuni miliknya, mampu menebas kepala Naga tersebut dengan mudahnya.

Mage Knight tersebut dijuluki sebagai _**Mahesvara,**_ Yah memang julukan yang cocok untuknya memiliki Regenarasi tubuh dan serangan sihir layaknya Dewa Mahesvara. Bahkan banyak menyamakannya salah satu Dewa Perang kepercayaan Masyarakat Yagumo tersebut. Tapi yang sangat disayangkan adalah Mahesvara sendiri masih belum diketahui oleh publik seperti apa rupa, bentuk dan wujudnya.

Banyak orang hanya melihat dia memakai topeng Tengkorak dengan tudung hitam saat dirinya berhasil menebas leher Bahamut tersebut. Yah sangat disayangkan bagi Yagumo, mengingat di Insiden ini terlahirlah seorang Mage Knight langka. Bahkan hanya ada 3 di seluruh benua Elhemndia.

Bisa dikatakan Mahesvara adalah Seorang Penyihir Terkuat di Yagumo, bukan tetapi yang terkuat di Elhemmendia. Dan fakta yang mengejutkannya yaitu Mahesvara adalah seorang Mage Knight Kelas Strategis bernama Namikaze Naruto. bagi pasukan Elite Yagumo dia memang disegani karena dia adalah penyihir terkuat.

yah Naruto selama 3 tahun ini sudah mengalami banyak hal, dari membunuh salah satu Jendral Kepercayaan Kaisar Iblis Vermudol. Sampai memenggal Kepala Naga tak Terbatas Bahamut. Tentu pencapaiannya ini bukan hal yang biasa bagi pemuda berusai 16 tahun tersebut.

Itulah yang dipikirkan oleh salah satu Jendral pemimpin Pasukan Kerajaan Yagumo Ichinose Minato. Kali ini ia tengah berhadapan dengan salah satu Penyihir terbaik didunia tersebut. Tepat dihadapannya kini Mahesvara datang menemui panggilannya.

"Kolonel Naruto, kau tahu kenapa aku memanggilmu Sekarang?"

"Apakah ada tugas baru yang akan Jendral berikan padaku?

"Tidak, saat ini aku tidak sedang membahas hal itu. tapi aku akan memberikanmu perintah lain"

Tentu Naruto bingung, Perintah apa yang akan diberikan Jendral Minato kepada dirinya tersebut.

"Maksud Jendral, ini bukan Perintah untuk maju digaris depan atau semacamnya?"

"Bukan, Kali ini aku menginginkanmu untuk masuk Celestia Academy!"

"Ehh"

Tentu Naruto terkejut dengan apa yang perintah atasan nya tersebut, masuk kedalam Akademi. Untuk apa ia masuk kedalam Akademi, bukannya dia ini pernah masuk kedalam Akademi militer terdahulu kenapa dia harus menempuh Pendidikan lagi.

"Maaf aku menyela Jendral, tapi aku masih bingung kenapa aku harus belajar kembali?

terang Naruto sambil bertanya-tanya kepada atasannya tersebut.

"Sebenarnya Kamu sudah banyak berjasa bagi Kerajaan ini, bukan lebih tepatnya bagi pihak manusia. tetapi aku mengambil keputusan ini agar kamu bisa menempuh masa-masa remaja layaknya pemuda normal pada umumnya di Kerajaan ini."

"Tapi Jendral, Jika begitu bagaimana dengan garis depan? Bagaimana dengan umat Manusia, Jendral tahu bukankah Umat manusia sedang mengalami masa peperangan melawan Iblis"

"Soal garis depan, kamu bisa serahkan kepadaku Kolonel, lagipula ini adalah masa rehat yang wajib di ambil seorang perwira Kerajaan Yagumo, juga ini merupakan hakmu Kolonel karena kamu masih berusia 16 tahun"

"Tapi tetap saja Jendral, apa tidak bisa dipertimbangkan?"

"Tidak, aku tetap tidak akan menarik keputusan ini, Kolonel Namikaze Naruto. aku perintahkan mulai saat ini kau akan masuk kedalam Celestia Akademi, selama kau bersekolah disana statusmu didalam pasukan akan berganti dari aktif menjadi Stand by, karena sewaktu-waktu aku akan memanggilmu kembali ke Markas pusat. aku tidak akan menerima Keberatan apapun darimu, karena ini adalah Perintah dariku"

Naruto sendiri sebenarnya kesal dengan perintah tersebut, disaat Perang sedang berkecamuk di garis depan, dia malah disuruh untuk masuk kedalam Akademi, apa yang dipikirkan atasannya tersebut, tetapi Karena ini adalah masa rehat yang harus diambil setiap Perwira di Kerajaan Yagumo, mau tidak mau Naruto harus menuruti perintah ini.

"Baiklah Jendral. Aku mengerti, aku menerima keputusan ini"

"Bagus, Kuharap kau bisa menikmati masa rehatmu dengan berbaur sesama teman usiamu disana, Naruto "

"Aku mengerti, kalau begitu Aku permisi Jendral"

ucap Naruto dengan tenang sambil memberi hormat kepada atasannya tersebut, setelah itu Naruto pun pergi keluar ruangan kerja Minato.

"Mungkin ini adalah hal yang terbaik, aku harap kamu bisa melupakan kesedihan yang kau alami pasca kematian Jiraiya-sensei, Naruto"

gumam kecil Minato sambil melihat kepergian Naruto dari ruang kerja nya tersebut.

Yah Keputusan ini Minato ambil, karena prihatin dengan apa yang menimpa Naruto, sejak kematian gurunya itu, Naruto menjadi pribadi yang tertutup, berbeda dibandingkan pemuda ia kenal 3 tahun lalu. Naruto sekarang cukup pendiam dan tenang. Ini membuat Minanto khawatir dengan mental Naruto. oleh karena itu dia membuat keputusan Masa rehat bawahanya tersebut harus dijalani dengan masuk ke akademi.

"Sangat ironis jika dunia bergantung pada seorang pemuda berusia 16 tahun sepertimu, Namikaze Naruto. sungguh pihak manusia di Elhemmendia sudah terlalu banyak berutang budi padamu."

ucap Minato sambil menerawang langit biru disana, dia berpikir betapa beratnya beban yang dipikul oleh Namikaze Naruto. padahal usianya kini baru menginjak 16 tahun dan dia sudah menjadi Ujung tombak harapan Dunia yang sedang mengalami kekacauan seperti sekarang ini.

* * *

 _ **SKIP TIME.**_

Musim panas 6 tahun sejak kedatanganya didunia ini, Namikaze Naruto seoran Mage Knight yang dijuluki Mahesvara tersebut, mulai melangkahkan kaki nya di Celestia Akademi, bisa dibilang Celestia Akademi adalah akademi bagi penyihir yang khusus diperuntukan bagi kalangan sipil, di Celestia Academy lulusannya sudah pasti diterima bekerja di Dinas Militer atau Dinas Penyihir 4 Kerajaan Manusia di Elhemmendia.

Dengan Jaminan 100% tersebut, Naruto tahu Celestia Akademi bukanlah akademi biasa, melainkan Akademi Elite yang memang langsung dikelola Asosiasi Penyihir Kerajaan Yagumo, guna mengembangkan bakat-bakat potensial dari berbagai penjuru Yagumo, bahkan ada dari Pelajar Negara tetangga masuk kedalam Akademi ini guna menuntut ilmu disana.  
Kalau dipikir-pikir Akademi ini memang luar biasa, Banyak berbagai Fasilitas disini. Fasilitas Penelitian guru terpisah dari gedung akademi, dan ada juga beberapa bangunan Eksperimental disana. Selain itu terdapat banyak asrama murid disini, lapangan latih tanding, bahkan sebuah Colosseum sebagai arena Turnamen antar murid.

"Semua peralatan disini benar-benar muktahir, bahkan berbagai fasilitas disediakan benar-benar menunjang pengembangan Penyihir secara terencana. Yah ini memang yang diharapkan sebagai salah satu Akademi terbaik dari 4 Kerajaan besar. Bahkan aku tidak bisa mengeluhkan hal ini"

gumam Naruto sambil melihat berbagai fasilitas yang ada di dalam Celestia Akademi. tak berselang lama dia pun berhasil menemukan kantor kepala sekolah disana.

"Ah ini dia ruang kepala Sekolah"

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Naruto mengetuk pintu kepala Sekolah disana.

"Ya, Silahkan Masuk"

Setelah Naruto membuka pintu, dapat dilihat jelas seorang Wanita muda tengah mengerjakan beberapa dokumen di meja kerjanya, kalau dilihat dari penampilannya Wanita Muda tersebut tampaknya sangat aduhai, dilihat dari tubuh miliknya, surai Pony tail kecoklatannya tersebut, kulit putih langsat, dan pesona dewasanya yang membuat lelaki manapun terpesona. Akan tetapi bagi Naruto sendiri dia tetap Tenang melihat wanita muda tersebut.

"Jadi kamu yang dikirimkan Jendral Minato untuk belajar disini?"

"Haii, Kouchou-sensei"

"Sudahlah jangan terlalu formal begitu, lagipula ini bukan Militer melainkan akademi. Jadi kamu seharusnya bertingkah selayaknya murid disini"

"Jika begitu, akan saya coba"

"Bagus, kalau kamu mengerti, dan juga perkenalkan saya Chabashira Sae, kepala Sekolah Celestia Akademi. Salam kenal Namikaze-kun"

Chabashira Sae, salah satu Mantan Penyihir Detasemen 021 asal Takoya, bisa dibilang dia salah satu Penyihir kelas Strategis di Kerajaan Yagumo. Keahliannya adalah penguasaan Elemen Kegelapan yang sangat hebat, bahkan bisa dibilang Chabashira Sae adalah salah satu penyihir yang memiliki 1000 Familiar. Sungguh berbeda dibandingkan Penyihir umumnya yang hanya memiliki maksimal 10 Familiar.

"Jujur, Aku sudah mengetahui banyak tentangmu Namikaze-kun, mengenai rekam jejakmu, prestasimu dan juga pencapaianmu bagi umat Manusia, jujur saja jika itu dibandingkan denganku saat aku masih Aktif dulu, aku masih belumlah seberapa"

"Tetap saja Kouchou, bagi saya anda salah satu Senpai yang hebat di zaman anda aktif dulu, aku mengetahui betul seberapa gigihnya anda memperjuangkan Harapan umat manusia di medan perang dulu, jadi aku selama ini terus menganggumi tekad dan perjuanganmu Kouchou"

terang Naruto dengan nada datar dan juga ekspresi yang tenang kepada Kepala sekolahnya kali ini.

 _'Yah seperti yang diharapkan dari Mahesvara, dia adalah Mage Knight yang tenang dan penuh kehati-hatian, bahkan dalam berkata sekalipun'_

Sae sendiri melihat ketenangan dan kesopanan dari salah satu penyihir terbaik tersebut hanya tersenyum kecil. Tampaknya dia memiliki pribadi yang sopan. Walaupun memiliki kemampuan yang lebih hebat darinya tersebut.

"Ma-ma walaupun begitu, bagiku masa yang kulalui tersebut merupakan masa singkat, dan selain itu juga aku disini hanya sebagai kepala sekolah, jadi jangan terlalu sungkan jika kamu ada pertanyaan mengenai Akademi ini"

"Baiklah, Aku mengerti Kouchou, aku akan mempertimbangkan hal tersebut"

"Dan juga, mengenai ID card dan Lisensi Sihir milikmu akan aku urus setelah pihak milliter telah selesai mengirimkan beberapa data administrasi tentangmu jadi kali ini kamu bisa menunggunya"

"Baiklah aku mengerti Kouchou"

"Oh ya Mengenai divisi mana kamu masuk, kamu bisa memilihnya apa kamu akan masuk Divisi Mage atau Knight, itu tergantung pilihanmu, mengingat ini perlakuan special dari Akademi kepadamu Namikaze-kun."

"Kalau begitu Kouchou, bisakah aku masuk dalam Divisi Knight"

"Divisi Knight kah? hmmm menarik, kalau boleh tanya, apa alasanmu memilih Divisi tersebut Namikaze-kun?"

"Alasanku sederhana, aku hanya ingin menjadi siswa biasa di akademi ini"

"Begitu kah, baiklah. Aku mengerti jika itu kemauanmu Namikaze-kun, aku akan memasukanmu kedalam Divisi Knight. Aku harap kamu bisa membaur dengan baik dengan teman sebaya mu disini"

"Aku mengerti Kouchou, Kalau begitu aku permisi"

Naruto dengan tenang pamit undur diri dari ruang Kerja Sae, Sae sendiri menatap kepergian Naruto dengan pandangan menarik.

"Mahesvara kah?, aku tak menyangka si Penyihir no 1 Elhemmendia akan belajar disini, aku benar-benar tak sabar melihat taringmu disini."

menurutnya tahun ini akan terjadi hal menarik jika Mahesvara bersekolah disini, Pikir Chabashira Sae.

Setelah selesai menemui Kepala Sekolah, Naruto pun langsung bergegas menuju Kamar miliknya di Asrama timur, setelah sampai disana. Dia pun membuka pintu kamarnya tersebut.

Dapat dilihat sebuah kamar sedeharna ukuran 3x3 meter dengan sebuah ranjang dan selimut sederhana. Untuk Naruto ini sudah cukup baginya karena dia biasanya di barak militer selalu tidur Bersama teman-temannya di Kasur bertingkat.

Dia pun kemudian meletakkan Koper kecilnya ke Kamar tidur, dan langsung mulai mencari rak buku. Di rak buku ada semua buku yang ia pesan kepada pihak milliter untuknya. Sebagian besar hanya beberapa buku mengenai beberapa Teori Sihir. Bahkan ada beberapa Buku tua disana. Yah dapat dikatakan Hobi Naruto adalah melakukan beberapa penelitian mengenai Sihir. Di militer sendiri dia banyak menggunakan beberapa Rangkaian sihir orisinalitas miliknya. dia berbeda dengan Individu lainnya yang hanya belajar sihir umum, sihir miliknya memiliki beberapa rangkaian sendiri, meski dasar-dasarnya sudah diajarkan oleh Jiraiya selaku Ayah angkatnya tersebut.

 _'Bersekolah di akademi kah, hah rasanya waktu berharga ku sudah hilang'  
_  
Pikir Naruto sambil membolak-balikan beberapa halaman dari buku yang ia baca saat ini.

* * *

 _ **SKIP TIME  
**_  
Celestia Academy, Akademi Elite yang memiliki presentase 100% diterima dinas Milliter atau Penyihir Kerajaan diseluruh 4 Kerajaan. Tahun ini Celestia Academy menerima hampir 500 Murid disana. 500 Murid tersebut terbagi dalam 2 Divisi, Divisi Penyihir yang menjalankan pengembangan kadet Penyihir dan Divisi Knight yang menjalankan Fungsi pengembangan Kadet Ksatria.

"Lihat-lihat sepertinya ada siswa baru"

"Divisi Knight kah? Tampaknya seorang Rakyat Jelata sedang mencoba peruntungan disini"

"Hahaha kau benar, tapi aku yakin dia tidak akan bertahan lama disini"

Seluruh cibiran tersebut tentu dialamatkan kepadan Namikaze Naruto yang sedang berjalan menuju kelas, tetapi hal itu tampak tak terlalu dipedulikan bagi Naruto sendiri. Yah dia sendiri begitu cuek dengan cibiran yang dialamatkan kepadanya. Lagipula daripada menanggapi omong kosong yang dilontarkan siswa Divisi Penyihir kepada dirinya tersebut, lebih baik dia membaca Buku kesukaannya, seperti sekarang ini.

Naruto sebenarnya tahu, sejak awal dia mengenakan Pakaian siswa Divisi Knight Celestia Academy, seluruh pandangan remeh datang kepadanya. Naruto tahu apa penyebabnya.

jika dilihat dari presentasenya kebanyakan Murid baru masuk tahun ini mengambil Divisi Peyihir yang begitu maju. Dan hanya 200 Siswa yang mengambil Divisi Knight. Alasanya hanya satu. Yaitu kapasistas Mana setiap siswa.

Dibandingkan Divisi Penyihir. Divisi Knight adalah terdiri dari berbagai Siswa yang memiliki mana yang sedikit bahkan tidak ada Mana sekali. Bagi masyarakat umum. Ada sebuah pandangan bahwa Manusia yang tak bisa menggunakan Sihir memiliki status Sosial yang rendah. berbanding terbalik dengan Divisi Penyihir yang sebagian muridnya merupakan anak terpandang, kelas bangsawan, atau pendagang. Maka dari itu jika dilihat dari tak kasat mata, didalam Akademi terdapat perlakuan Diskriminasi yang dilakukan para Siswa Divisi Penyihir terhadap Siswa Divisi Knight. bahkan Struktur Organisasi, seperti Osis saja rata-rata di dominasi oleh siswa Divisi Penyihir. ada peraturan tak tertulis di sekolah ini menyebutkan bahwa siswa Divisi Knight tak berhak mengikuti Osis.

Padahal kenyataan dilapangan di Medan Perang menyebutkan seorang Mage sendiri tak akan mampu mengaktifkan rapalan sihir tanpa seorang Knight yang bersedia menjadi tamengnya di garis depan.

Banyak Mage amatir digaris depan mati mengenaskan karena meremehkan prinsip ini. mungkin budaya Diskriminasi dan terus mengutamakan Sihir adalah hal menjadi bumerang bagi seorang mage sendiri.

Medan perang bukanlah ajang permainan, disana kematian bisa datang kapan saja, oleh karena itu bagi Naruto. baik Mage atau Knight. Semua itu dibutuhkan karena dalam Perang, strategi terbaik adalah beradaptasi dengan lingkungan di garis depan.

Yah Budaya diskriminasi ini bukanlah hal yang harus dipedulikan Naruto, Walau dirinya ditatap remeh, dicibir dan dihina sekalipun, bagi nya itu semua adalah angin lalu. Karena mereka sendiri sebenarnya tak tahu yang terjadi di Medan Perang sana.

' _Banyak orang idiot yang terlena dengan anggapan Sihir adalah hal yang utama, terutama kaum bangsawan. yah bagiku mungkin mereka bisa saja pertama kali mati konyol di medan perang yang sesungguhnya.'  
_  
Oleh karena itu Naruto tetap saja melangkah dengan tenang tanpa menanggapi Cibiran, Hinaan dan Ejekan yang dilontarkan beberapa bangsawan yang bersikap Arogan tersebut.

Yang dipikirkannya saat ini adalah bagaimana caranya dia mendapatkan waktu tenangnya berharga tersebut selama belajar di Akademi ini.

* * *

 ** _Yosh ini adalah Remake Chapter 01 dari fic Argonaut yang kini berganti nama menjadi Mahesvara. Oke langsung saja sedikit ringkasan pembahasan Chapter 01._**

 **Pertama disini saya akan menjelaskan mengapa saya mengambil keputusan ulang untuk meremake Argonaut, yang menurut saya jalan ceritanya sudah sangat sulit dikembangkan Jika terus berlanjut, makanya saya membuat cerita ulang dimana Namikaze Naruto adalah salah satu Penyihir terbaik di Elhemmendia dengan Gelar Mahesvara.**

 **Dan mengenai kepribadian Naruto sendiri. Dia sebenarnya bersifat Ceria dan periang hanya saja sesudah kejadian kematian Jiraiya sang ayah angkatnya, dia menjadi pribadi pendiam, tenang dan agak dingin.**

 **Dan mengenai Skill Naruto sendiri, sama seperti sebelumnya di Argonaut, saya mengambil Skill Decomposition dari Shiba Tatsuya (Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei), dan beberapa skill miliknya.**

 **Lalu kalau masalah Pairing, saya akan tentukan ketika beberapa tokoh dari Youzitsu dimunculkan dalam Fic ini. kemungkinan besar saya bakal pilih Harem atau Normal saja. Tapi itu juga tergantung perkembangan jadi nantikan saja.**

 **Tentu akan banyak kekurangan disana-sini karena itu saya membutuhkan beberapa kritik dan saran untuk pengembangan cerita ini.**

 ** _Mungkin ini akan terlihat sangat membosankan bagi anda semua kerena Fic ini bertema Isekai tetapi Author sendiri berjanji akan mulai menampilkan beberapa perbedaan aspek menarik lainnya. Oleh karena itu jika kalian ingin mengikutinya silahkan ikuti terus perkembangan Fic ini._**

 ** _Maaf kalau masih ada penulisan yang Typo, Ambigu, Gaje dan sebagainya. Author akan berusaha terus untuk memperbaiki hal tersebut._**

 ** _Silahkan RnR Minnaa..._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Naruto (**_ _ **ナルト**_ _ **) disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Youkoso Jitsuryoku Shijou Shugi no Kyoushitsu e (**_ _ **ようこそ実力至上主義の教室へ**_ _ **)**_ _ **disclaimer Kinugasa Shougo**_

 _ **Mahesvara**_

 _ **Summary: Terbangun dari Kecelakaan Shinkansen Jepang. Namikaze Naruto seorang ahli Kenjutsu dari Jepang Modern kembali hidup di dunia lain, dia dikenal sebagai Dewa Perang Mahesvara, akan tetapi kini sang Mahesvara dipaksa menjadi seorang Pelajar Divisi Knight Celestia Akademi. Apa yang akan ditempuh oleh Naruto kedepannya.**_

 _ **Chara : Uzumaki Naruto, Ichinose Honami, Sakura Airi, Karuizawa Kei, Ayanokouji Kiyotaka dan Horikita Suzune**_

 _ **Rated : M**_

 _ **Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Romance.**_

 _ **Warning : Ooc, Alternative Setting, tidak suka tidak usah dibaca**_

 _ **Maaf kalau ada kesamaan cerita dengan fic lainya atau kesalahan penulisan karena fic ini karena setiap manusia tak lepas dari kesalahan.**_

 _ **RnR please .. hehehehehe**_

 _ **Arc 01 : Beginning**_

 _ **Chapter 02 : Hari Pertama**_

* * *

Dua bulan telah berlalu sejak awal semester pertama di Celestia Academy . Namikaze Naruto pun masuk di pertengahan semester bulan kelima musim panas tahun ini, sudah wajar untuknya menjadi pusat perhatian. Naruto telah diarahkan untuk diperkenalkan pada kelas pertama.

"Mulai hari ini, saya akan belajar bersama dengan kalian semua. Nama saya Namikaze Naruto. Mohon bantuannya selama tiga tahun ke depan"

Dengan nada yang datar dan ekspresi tenang, Naruto memperkenalkan diri tanpa ragu-ragu didepan teman seangkatannya yaitu kelas 1-D Divisi Knight.

Dapat dilihat bermacam-macam reaksi dari perkenalan

"Seorang siswa pindahan di pertengahan semester?"

"Jika dilihat dari tutur katanya yang begitu sopan, apa dia seorang bangsawan."

"Terlebih dia memiliki wajah yang tampan.. kyaaaaa..!"

Yah berbagai macam reaksi terlihat dari teman-teman baru nya saat ini, ada yang bertanya-tanya, ada yang kagum dengan perkenalan sopan Naruto, ada kesal melihat ketampanan Naruto (Sebagian besar laki-laki), dan juga merona merah melihat paras Naruto (Sebagian besar gadis-gadis bereaksi seperti itu).

Naruto menanggapi semuanya itu biasa saja, karena baginya ini hanya sebuah perkenalan biasa, walau begitu ia harap ada kesan bagus yang ia dapatkan dengan perkenalan singkat ini.

Sedangkan Instruktur kelas tersebutnya hanya menghela nafasnya dengan Lelah, nampaknya. Si murid baru yang memiliki kharisma ini bakal merepotkan kelasnya. Pikir pria paruh baya bermasker tersebut.

"Baiklah jika tidak ada pertanyaan, kita sudahi saja perkenalan ini karena pelajaran akan segera dimulai, dan Namikaze-kun kamu bisa duduk di meja paling belakang sebelah Ayanokouji-kun"

"Haii, Kakashi-sensei"

Sesuai arahan Kakashi-sensei, Naruto pun kemudian bergegas menuju meja paling belakang barisan no 4, yang disebelahnya terdapat jendela. Sesudah sampai ditempat yang ia tuju, ia pun menaruh tasnya dan duduk dengan tenang sambil membuka buku miliknya.

"Baiklah, Anak-anak, sekarang buka buku halaman 104 tentang rangkaian sihir"

dengan ucapan tersebut maka dimulailah jam pelajaran pertama dikelas 1-D Divisi Knight.

* * *

 _ **Break Time  
**_  
"Etto-sonno"

Gumam Naruto dengan alis berkedut, ketika diwaktu istirahat sekolah dia menyadari kalau dirinya kini malah banyak dikerumuni orang, dan tentunya semua orang yang mengerubungi adalah Perempuan..

"Ne-ne Namikaze-kun, kalau boleh tahu kamu pindahan darimana?"

"Namikaze-kun asalnya darimana?"

"Apa Namikaze-kun seorang bangsawan?"

"Makanan kesukaan Namikaze-kun apa?"

"Apa Namikaze-kun sudah punya pacar?"

 _'Hmm oke selamat tinggal kehidupan ku yang tenang, dan selamat datang kehidupanku yang merepotkan'_ batin Naruto menangis Anime melihat dirinya dikerubungin dengan hal merepotkan.

Tentu Naruto sendiri tak menduga hal ini, padahal dikelas nya hari ini dia membuat kesan biasa, akan tetapi hasilnya malah jadi luar biasa merepotkan seperti ini. lihat saja dengan gadis-gadis sekelasnya yang terus menghujamkan berbagai macam pertanyaan tentang privasinya.

"Permisi minna-san, maaf menganggu, ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan Namikaze-san?"

Tampaknya ada satu laki-laki yang menyela berbagai macam pertanyaan yang diajukan cewek-cewek kelas 1-D kepada Naruto tersebut.

"Ada apa Ayanokouji-kun, kamu tidak tahu apa kami masih ingin menanyakan sesuatu dengan Namikaze-kun!"

terang gadis bersurai magenta pink tersebut kepada pemuda bernama Ayanokouji.

"Sebentar saja Satou-san, aku ada perlu dengan Namikaze-san, lagipula aku sudah ada janji dengannya, benar bukan Namikaze-san?"

Naruto yang disebut namanya hanya mengangguk mengiyakan apa yang diucapkan oleh pemuda bernama Ayanokouji tersebut.

"Gomen minna-san, aku sebenarnya sudah buat janji dengan Ayanokouji-san, jadi kita sudahi saja ya?"

"Ya.. udah deh kalau begitu"

Naruto pun akhirnya berhasil kabur dari kerumunan kaum hawa disana, Nampak raut kecewa dari gadis-gadis kelas 1-D tersebut. Yah ini semua berkat orang yang bernama Ayanokouji tersebut. Berkat dirinya dia berhasil bebas dari kerumunan kaum hawa yang terus mengerubunginya sejak awal istirahat tadi.

beberapa menit berlalu. Akhirnya mereka berdua tiba di kantin sekolah, nampaknya Kantin cukup besar untuk seukuran Akademi sekolah.

"Hah…Hah Arigatou Ayanokouji-san, akhirnya aku bisa lepas dari kerumunan itu"

"Sama-sama Namikaze-san, lagipula aku merasa kasihan padamu, mengalami hal merepotkan di hari pertama."

"Kau benar, Jika kau tidak memanggilku tadi mungkin bisa saja aku tertahan lebih lama disana"

"Padahal hari ini adalah hari pertamu dikelas, aku turut prihatin Namikaze-san."

"Yah, lagipula itu sudah berlalu, oh ya mumpung kita sudah berada dikantin, bagaimana aku mentraktirmu, hitung-hitung ucapan terima kasih dariku Ayanokouji-san"

"Oke kalau begitu aku akan menerima penawaranmu Namikaze-san, lagipula aku sedang lapar ini, dan panggil saja aku Kiyo, memanggil marga serasa aneh bagiku, karena aku bukanlah seorang bangsawan."

"Oh oke Kiyo, kalau begitu kau bisa memanggilku Naruto"

Pada akhirnya mereka berdua memutuskan untuk pergi memesan makanan dikantin. Kalau dilihat-lihat Kantin sekolah ini lebih mewah dibandingkan Dapur umum di Barak Milliter, ah kalau membandingkan hal itu tentu itu sangat terhilat jelas. Pikir Naruto.

Setelah selesai memesan, Naruto dan Kiyotaka pun pergi menuju meja disebelah barat. Nampaknya Naruto memesan 1 mangkuk Miso-ramen dan Kiyotaka hanya memesan 1 mangkuk Katsu udon.

Sebenarnya ada beberapa hal yang menganggu Naruto kini. Kenapa rasanya ada pemisahan bagi Siswa Divisi Penyihir dan Knight di Kantin ini. itu sangat terlihat sekali, banyak murid Divisi penyihir menyantap makanan mereka di area barat sedangkan murid Divisi Knight lebih terlihat di area timur kantin.

"Hmm ada apa Naruto?"

Rupanya Kiyotaka menyadari kalau Naruto sedang memperhatikan keganjilan di kantin ini.

"Tidak hanya saja, aku heran. Apa begitu parahnya diskriminasi disini, sampai-sampai ruang makan pun dipisah."

"Jadi kau menyadarinya?"

"Yah sejak pagi tadi, aku menyadari ada aneh dari tatapan para siswa Divisi Penyihir tersebut kepadaku"

"Abaikan saja, akan sangat merepotkan jika kau menanggapi nya Naruto"

"Kau benar Kiyo, lagipula aku tak begitu peduli apa yang dilakukan bangsawan atau siswa Divisi Penyihir, mereka yang hanya mengutamakan Sihir belum mengerti medan perang yang sesungguhnya"

"Kau benar Naruto, medan perang sesungguhnya sangat berbeda dibandingkan tempat ini, tempat yang begitu damai karena perlindungan dinding babel."

Naruto sendiri agak tertegun mendengar ucapan Kiyotaka, jadi apakah dia pernah bertemu iblis di garis depan, atau desa asalnya diserang oleh Pasukan Iblis, tapi Naruto tak mencoba menanyakan hal tersebut. Baginya Privasi adalah hak setiap Individu jadi bila memang Kiyo mau menceritakan masa lalunya, tentu nya dia akan mendengarkan dengan baik, tapi sebaliknya dia juga tak akan menggubris hal ini lagi.

Dan selain itu ada satu hal yang mengganjal didalam sekolah ini, sebenarnya system apa yang diterapkan dalam sekolah ini.

"Ano kiyo? Sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya padamu? Ada hal yang mengganjal pikiranku kali ini?"

"Soal apa?

"Sebenarnya aku tak begitu mengerti system di sekolah ini, bisakah kau menjelaskan padaku seperti apa system yang berlaku di sekolah ini?"

"Begitu, ya cuma penjelasannya sangat Panjang.."

Dari penjelasan Kiyotaka, Celestia Academy memiliki Sistem sekolah yang sedikit unik dibandingkan sekolah lainnya, yaitu S-point system dimana setiap Individu akan dibekali 100k S-point untuk siswa baru yang pertama kali masuk.  
S-point digunakan dalam penghitungan sebuah rank disekolah. Tak peduli dari Divisi mana pun, S-point berlaku menyeluruh bagi seluruh Siswa Celestia Academy.

Ada beberapa tingkatan Rank disekolah ini mulai dari :

100 S-point = Rank F  
1000 S-point = Rank E  
10000 S-point = Rank D  
100000 S-point = Rank C  
1 juta S-point = Rank B  
10 Juta S-point = Rank A  
100 Juta S-point = Rank S

Dan dari penjelasan kiyotaka soal cara menaikan Rank hanya bisa dinaikan melaui, pertama mengambi Quest yang disediakan pihak sekolah yang diurutkan sesuai Rank nya masing-masing, Kedua peningkatan Nilai Akademik, jadi setiap Nilai dalam ujian tertulis dan ujian Pratik bakal dihitung dalam penghitungan S-point, misalkan Nilai 100 akan mendapat 100 S-point sedangkan Nilai 10 akan mendapat 10 S-point dan ketiga tentu melalui Duel 1 vs 1, dimana baik pihak penantang dan tertantang setuju mempertaruhkan Jumlah poin yang disepakati, dan terakhir adalah Putaran Final Turnamen Colloseum yang dimana kamu bisa mendapatkan S-point dengan maksimal dengan mempertaruhkan seluruh S-point milikmu. Jika kamu berhasil menang melawan musuh maka, seluruh S-point milik musuh akan dimasukan kedalam S-point milikmu, sedangkan sebaliknya jika kalah maka S-point milikmu akan hilang dan diberikan sepenuhnya pada musuh. Bisa dibilang Turnamen Colloseum lah dimana banyak Siswa kehilangan dan mendapatkan jumlah S-point yang besar, karena Duel tersebut mempertaruhkan seluruh S-point yang kamu miliki.

tentunya khusus Turnamen Colloseum, aturan itu hanya berlaku dibabak Putaran Final, dimana Putaran Final akan dimainkan oleh 32 Peserta, berbeda dengan babak Kualifikasi dimana Setiap kemenangan dalam babak kualifikasi, akan ditambahkan 20000 S-point perkemenangan nya.

"Begitu rupanya, itu artinya murid kelas 1 tahun ini, akan menempati peringkat C bukan?"

"Yah Baik aku dan kau, dan murid kelas 1 lainnya akan menempati Rank yang sama, tidak peduli dia berasal dari Divisi mana, kecuali kamu kehilangan beberapa S-point dari Duel 1vs1 atau membuat pelanggaran aturan di Sekolah ini"

"Begitu, aku mengerti, jadi kita bisa kehilangan beberapa S-point akibat pelanggaran aturan sekolah atau kalah duel, bahkan yang terburuknya kalah di putaran Final turnamen Colloseum."

"Hmm rupanya kau cepat menangkap dari apa yang kujelaskan Naruto"

"Yah, walau terdengar sangat ketat, sepertinya aku berpikir ini adalah metode terbaik yang dijalankan Celestia Academy untuk sementara ini."

Kiyotaka sendiri tampaknya tahu kalau teman sebelah nya ini bukanlah murid biasa, dengan pejelasan rumit mengenai S-point ini, dia dapat menangkap apa kelebihan dan kekurangan S-point disini. Lagi-lagi seorang Namikaze Naruto membuat dirinya tertarik dalam artian tertarik dan penasaran seberapa besar kemampuan si Pirang ini.

"Lalu mengenai Osis tersebut? Aku masih penasaran kenapa Kepengurusan Osis selalu didominasi oleh siswa Divisi Penyihir?"

"Jangan berlagak bodoh Naruto?, kau pasti tahu bukan alasannya?"

"S-point kah?"

"Yah, seperti yang kau tebak, alasan nya sederhana yaitu S-point, Sebenarnya ada kelemahan fatal dari system ini, dimana system yang mengembangkan orang terkuat akan terus menjadi lebih kuat dan orang lemah akan menjadi lebih lemah. Walaupun itu tidak berlaku dalam Turnamen Colloseum"

"jika begitu, apa seluruh peringkat teratas berhak masuk dalam kepengurusan Osis?"

"Yah, intinya ada 32 orang teratas yang memiliki Jumlah S-point terbanyak berhak menduduki Jabatan kepegurusan Osis"

"Dan kutebak, pasti selanjutnya 10 Klan utama kah?, yang paling mendominasi didalam kepengurusan Osis bukan?"

"Hoo, kau tahu banyak rupanya Naruto, jadi kebiasaanmu yang sering membaca buku tersebut bukanlah omong kosong belaka"

"Yah walau begitu, bukan berarti aku lebih unggul darimu, aku hanyalah seorang siswa biasa yang keranjingan membaca buku?"

"Ma-ma terserah apa alibimu, soalnya aku tidak akan membahas hal tersebut, terlebih hal yang kujelaskan selanjutnya adalah mengenai 10 Elite Teratas di Akademi ini"

Jujur sekarang ini, Naruto sendiri cukup tertarik dengan 10 orang Elite teratas di Celestia Akademi.

Dari Penjelasan Kiyotaka, untuk periode tahun ini 10 Elite utama di dominasi oleh 10 Klan Utama di Yagumo.

Yah mereka adalah Uchiha, Hyuuga, Horikita, Senju, Ichinose, Sakayanagi, Ryuen, Ootsutsuki, Uzumaki, Katsuragi, Hasebe.

Kalau diurutkan berdasarkan Rank, Mereka semua hampir setara dengan Rank A kecuali peringkat 1 yang memiliki tingkat Penyihir Rank S.

1\. Horikita Manabu = 220 Juta S-point  
2\. Uchiha Itachi = 98 Juta S-point  
3\. Uzumaki Nagato = 70 Juta S-point  
4\. Katsuragi Kyouhei = 69 Juta S-point  
5\. Hyuuga Hinata = 60 Juta S-point  
6\. Senju Kyuubi = 50 Juta S-point  
7\. Sakayanagi Arisu = 49 Juta S-point  
8\. Ichinose Honami = 45 juta S-point  
9\. Ryuuen Kakeru = 40 Juta S-point  
10\. Horikita Suzune = 30 Jutas S-point

"Dari penjelasanmu aku mendengar kau tak menyebutkan Klan Hasebe di daftar 10 teratas?"

"Itu karena adik pewaris utama Klan Hasebe, baru masuk tahun ini, dulu angkatan sebelumnya Hasebe juga menduduki peringkat 4 Elite sekolah ini"

"Aku mengerti pantas saja Klan Hasebe tak menduduki Kursi Elite tahun ini, rupanya satu angkatan dengan kita"

"Yah begitulah, Naruto"

"Dan juga Klan Horikita benar-benar mendominasi, buktinya mereka bisa mewakilkan 2 anggota klan Mereka dalam 10 teratas"

"Dan hebatnya lagi Naruto, Horikita Suzune itu adalah adik dari Horikita Manabu, kudengar dia adalah senpai kita di tingkat 2 Akademi ini"

"Aku rasa ini semakin menarik bukan Kiyo"

Naruto sendiri mendengar 10 Elite teratas itu mulai menyeringai, lain kali mungkin ada saatnya dia mencoba mengetes 10 orang tersebut. Apakah mereka bisa memuaskan nya dalam pertarungan atau justru mengecewakan. sedangkan Kiyotaka sendiri agak tersenyum masam melihat seringai Naruto

"Oi-oi Naruto, apa kau tak berpikir untuk berduel dengan mereka semua kan?"

"Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk menantang mereka, ya hanya untuk saat ini saja"

"Gahh, terserahmulah Naruto, jika terjadi apa-apa itu bukan urusanku, karena aku sudah memperingatkanmu mengenai 10 Elite."

"Hai-hai, aku menyimpan baik-baik nasihatmu itu Kiyotaka-kun"

Kiyotaka sendiri hanya menghela nafasnya melihat reaksi Naruto yang tampak cukup mengabaikan peringatannya, jika terjadi apa-apa dengan Naruto tentu itu bukan salahnya lagi pikir Kiyotaka. Tampaknya Kiyotaka berpikir sepertinya dia bakal punya teman yang cukup merepotkan mulai dari saat ini.

* * *

 _ **SKIP TIME**_

WUUUSSSSSHH

SYUUUUUUUTT

SYYAAAAAAATT

Dapat dilihat beberapa gerakan disana, Ada Sayatan, Tusukan, Tebasan, dan beberapa gerakan pedang lainnya. Yah di Lapangan B area barat Celestia Akademi, Nampak seorang pemuda bersurai pirang jabrik dengan jambang sebahu tersebut tengah berlatih beberapa gerakan Khas Seni berpedang miliknya, yah dialah Namikaze Naruto.

Saat ini dapat dilihat Namikaze Naruto sedang mempratekkan beberapa gerakan dasar dari Namikaze Style, gaya Kenjutsu yang ia bawa dari ajaran Kakeknya dikehidupan sebelumnya di Jepang. Tampak terlihat gerakan seni berpedang Naruto mengutamakan Kecepatan, Kelincahan dan Ketangkasan dalam bertahan atau menyerang.

Dengan seni berpedang inilah dia berhasil mendaki puncak Penyihir terkuat, Mahesvara adalah Julukannya dan Namikaze style jadi gaya berpedang Andalannya dalam memberantas pasukan Musuh.

"Hosh-hosh, sebaiknya aku beristirahat dulu, rasanya sudah lama tak berlatih lagi"

"Itu tadi gerakan yang bagus ne pemuda-kun"

Naruto terperanjat mendengar pujian tersebut. dengan sikap waspadanya, dia mencari sumber suara tersebut. Dan dari belakang dia terlihat jelas ada sesosok gadis bersurai pirang strawberry bermanik violet tersebut tengah menatap Naruto dengan pandangan tertarik.

Tentu Naruto sendiri memasang sikap waspada, bahkan Pedang yang ia genggam ditangan kanannya pun dipengang begitu kuat oleh Naruto. dengan tatapan intimidasi Naruto sendiri akhirnya menatap balik si Perempuan bersurai pirang strawberry tersebut.

"Ma-ma, tidak usah bersikap waspada begitu, lagipula aku ini kan murid disin loh."

Benar sepertinya dia tak berbohong, nampaknya Perempuan didepannya ini adalah Murid Celestia Academy, itu terbukti dengan seragam sekolahnya yang dilengkapi dengan blazer merah tua khas Celestia Academy ( Seragam Sekolah Classroom of the Elite).

"Aku kira kamu itu seorang penyusup, makanya aku bersikap waspada barusan"

"Tidak sopan kamu yah, mana mungkin aku menyusup disekolahku sendiri, lagipula arena latihan ini sebenarnya tempat yang sering kugunakan dalam berlatih"

"Jadi, kamu sering berlatih disini"

"Eh jadi kamu tidak tahu yah?"

"Tidak, aku belum mengetahui kalau senpai sering berlatih disini"

Tentu dari reaksi Naruto barusan membuat perempuan bersurai Pirang strawberry tersebut terheran-heran, apa dia tak mengetahui kalau selama ini Lapangan Latihan B itu merupakan tempat latihan pribadinya. Kalau anak kelas 2 dan 3 mungkin mereka tahu kalau arena ini adalah arena latihan pribadinya, kemungkinan bisa saja dia ini adalah pelajar tahun pertama, pikir si gadis tersebut.

"Apa kamu ini murid baru disini, aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya?"

"Ah ya, sebenarnya aku baru saja pindah kesini hari ini, jadi aku belum mengetahui kalau arena ini sering digunakan olehmu"

"Pantas saja, kamu tidak mengetahuinya, rupanya begitu ya.., kalau begitu baiklah izinkan aku mempernalkan diri, namaku adalah Ichinose Honami, aku adalah senpai-mu kouhai-kun"

Naruto sendiri cukup tertegun mendengar nama Ichinose Honami, tampaknya dia ini memiliki keterkaitan dengan atasanya di Militer tersebut.

"Ah maafkan aku, berlaku tidak sopan terhadapmu Ichinose-senpai, kalau begitu Izinkan aku mempernalkan diri juga, namaku adalah Namikaze Naruto, aku berasal dari Kelas 1-D Divisi Knight."

Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya terhadap gadis bernama Ichinose Honami tersebut, dengan nada tenang serta ekspresi ramah.

 _'Divisi Knight kah, tampaknya dia memiliki etika yang baik dan juga kemampuan Kenjutsu tersebut membuatku tertarik'  
_  
Yah sedari tadi Honami sendiri memiliki ketertarikan dengan kemampuan Kenjutsu milik Naruto, bisa dibilang ia tak pernah melihat Kenjutsu tersebut selama ia belajar di Celestia Akademi, ah lebih tepatnya selama ia hidup di Kerajaan Yagumo sendiri.

"Ne-ne Kouhai-kun, kulihat kamu memiliki seni berpedang yang cukup menarik bagiku, jadi mau latih sparring denganku?"

"Latih Sparring? Denganku?"

"Tentu saja Kouhai-kun, siapa lagi kalau bukan kamu"

"Apa Senpai yakin? Mau berlatih denganku? Aku ini dari Divisi Knight loh?"

"Lantas, apa masalahnya Kouhai-kun, mau dari Divisi manapun dia, bagiku kalau cukup menarik, aku pasti akan mengajaknya latih sparring denganku"

Naruto sendiri agak bingung harus bagaimana, terlebih lagi latih sparring Bersama salah satu 10 Elite. Jika salah sedikit malah bisa merepotkan berurusan dengannya, padahal dia ingin menjadi Siswa biasa saja, tak begitu mencolok, tapi kali ini sialnya malah dia diajak Sparring oleh salah sati 10 Elite Celestia Academy.

"Jadi bagaimana Kouhai-kun? Mau berlatih sparring denganku?"

"Oke baiklah Ichinose-senpai, aku akan berlatih sparring denganmu, anggap saja ini merupakan permintaan maafkan karena berlaku tak sopan terhadapmu"

"Kalau begitu baiklah, sebaiknya kita bersiap-siap terlebih dahulu"

Setelah 10 menit berlalu Mereka berdua memasuki lapangan tanding, membungkuk satu sama lain, dan mulai mempersiapkan diri mereka masing masing. nampak mereka berdua sudah memakai armor Knight milik mereka masing. Sebelum pertandingan dimulai, tampaknya mereka berdua menudukan kepalanya terlebih dahulu sebagai tanda penghormatan sebelum bertarung.

Setelah itu Honami sendiri perlahan berdiri dari posisi menundukkan badannya, menggenggam Reaper favoritnya erat-erat, dan mengambil posisi tegas. Sementara itu, Naruto….

"Pffftt A-Apaan itu, Kouhai-kun?"

Usai melihat kuda-kuda Naruto, Honami tanpa sadar tergelak tawa. Aneh adalah satu satunya cara untuk mendeskripsikannya. Kaki kirinya dimajukan setengah tubuh ke depan, pinggangnya direndahkan, dan pedangnya di tangan kanannya dipegang kebawah dengan ujungnya nyaris menyentuh lantai. Tangan kirinya seolah olah memegang gagang pedang sekedar untuk penampilan.

"Kalau ada pengajar disini mungkin dia akan marah padamu loh Kouhai-kun."

"Nggak masalah Senpai, karena ini adalah gaya berpedang milikku."

Honami mengambil nafas dalam dan membenahi ulang posisinya. Naruto semakin memperlebar jarak diantara kakinya dan menurunkan pusat gravitasinya.

Honami berpikir untuk menyerbu maju dengan kekuatan penuh untuk mendaratkan serangan kuat ke arah lawannya. Namun kuda kuda aneh Naruto membuatnya tak yakin harus berbuat apa. Meski ada celah, tak mudah memanfaatkan celah itu. kuda kuda itu nampak seperti hasil dari pengalaman bertahun tahun—

Namun, Jika Honami mengetahui kalau pemuda yang berlatih sparring dengannya kini bukanlah pemuda biasa, dia sendiri sudah banyak pengalaman di medan perang dan juga di kehidupan terdahulunya dia sangat menguasai betul Namikaze Style yang diajarkan oleh Kakeknya tersebut.

Seolah menyadari kebingungan Honami, Naruto mendadak mulai bergerak. Dia menyerbu dalam sudut rendah seolah dia meluncur dan pedangnya melompat ke atas dari bagian kanan bawahnya. Itu bukan kecepatan yang perlu dikejutkan, namun karena itu adalah serangan tiba tiba, Honami harus bergerak secara refleks. Dan dengan kaki kanannya terbuka lebar

"Hyaa!"

Honami mengayun kebawah ke lengan kiri bawah Naruto. Seharusnya itu waktu yang sempurna, namun serangannya hanya menebas udara kosong.

Itu adalah elakan yang sulit dipercaya. Naruto telah melepaskan tangan kirinya dari gagang pedang, dan melemparnya ke arah tubuhnya. Apa itu mungkin dilakukan? Ditargetkan pada Honami, yang dibuat terkejut, pedang itu yang dipegang oleh tangan kanan Naruto sendiri menyerbu ke depan. Kebingungan, Ichinose dengan panik mengelak.

Di saat keduanya bertukar posisi, telah menolehkan kepala untuk menghadap satu sama lain sambil mereka mengambil jarak lagi, kesadaran Honami telah berubah drastis. Ketegangan menyenangkan mengisi seluruh tubuhnya, seolah darahnya mendidih.

Kali ini, giliran Honami untuk menyerang. Teknik andalannya, serangan lengan bawah—

Namun kali ini juga, Naruto berhasil mengelak dengan lincah. Dia menarik lengannya ke belakang, memutar tubuhnya, dan membiarkan Reaper Honami untuk lewat dengan jarak setipis kertas. Honami lagi-lagi kebingungan. Serangan berkecepatan tingginya sangat diakui di dalam Academy, dan dia tak ingat adegan dimana seseorang berhasil mengelak dari semua serangan berturut turutnya.

Menjadi serius, Honami memulai serangan gencar. Dia menikamkan ujung reaper secara terus menerus. Menyerang lebih cepat dari nafas seseorang. Namun Naruto terus mengelak dan mengelak. Pergerakan cepat di mata Naruto membuatnya seolah dia sudah memahami semua pergerakan ayunan reaper milik Honami.

Jengkel, Honami dengan paksa menutup jarak dan mengunci reaper ke arah Naruto. Menghadapi kaki dan tubuh Honami yang sudah terlatih, Naruto sendiri langsung mengaktif kelima indranya untuk membaca pergerakan serangan dari senpainya tersebut. Dan benar saja.

TRAAAAAANGGG...

Pergerakan Naruto membuat Honami terkejut bukan main, Honami yang awalnya bertujuan mengincar bagian atas kepala Naruto malah dikejutkan dengan Naruto yang menghindar cepat kearah kiri dan kemudian menyelinap masuk dari bawah lalu mengincar bilah rendah reaper milik Honami tersebut dan mementalkan Reaper Honami kearah barat, sehingga reaper tersebut melayang di udara.

SRIIINGGGGGGGG…..

Tak mengambil waktu lama lagi, Naruto langsung saja mengarahkan bilah pedang ia pegang kearah leher Senpainya tersebut. Pergerakan Honami kali ini dikunci olehnya.

"Maaf Senpai, kali ini akulah yang menang"

Terang Naruto sambil menyeringai mengejek Senpainya tersebut…

"Mou, baiklah-baiklah Kouhai-kun, kamu menang, jadi bisa singkirkan pedang itu dariku kan, itu benar-benar sangat mengangguku tahu."

Naruto pun langsung menjauhkan bilah pidang tersebut dan kembali menyarungkan pedang tersebut tepat disampingnya. Dan kini iapun membantu Honami untuk berdiri. Ia pun memberikan tangannya kepada Honami, Honami kali sedikit merona merah, karena diperlakukan seorang Putri oleh Adik kelasnya tersebut. Setelah selesai membantu Honami berdiri langsung saja melepaskan tanganya dari Honami dan pergi menjauh tanpa memperdulikan Honami yang sedang cemberut disana.

"Mou ini pertama kalinya, aku merasa sekesal ini, aku benar-benar dikalahkan olehmu Kouhai-kun"

Terang Ichinose dengan nada ngambek dan cemberut seakan-akan ini adalah Salah Naruto.

"Hey-hey Senpai, aku itu tadi hanya beruntung saja, kalau senpai bergerak lebih cepat tadi, mungkin aku akan kalah dengan mudah tahu."

"Humpphh, mana mungkin seperti itu, aku saja yang selalu tak terkalahkan di akademi saja bisa dikalahkan olehmu!"

"Tapi kan dengan perlawanan sengit bukan, melawanmu tadi itu sangat susah lo Ichinose-senpai, bahkan kalau aku tak serius tadi, bisa-bisa aku jadi daging cincang tahu"

"Tapi tetap saja aku benar-benar kesal dengan kekalahan ini Kouhai-kun, fakta tidak berubah, kalau kamu sudah berhasil mengalahkanku tahu!"

"Hai-hai.. kalau begitu lain kali aku akan mengalah padamu senpai"

Tetapi bukannya reaksi tenang dari Honami, malah sebaliknya, Honami sendiri melemparkan Glare tajam kepada adik kelas yang berhasil mengalahkannya.

"Namikaze-kun, jangan pernah berbuat hal seperti itu kepadaku, karena jika kamu mengalah sedikit saja kepadaku, aku pasti akan terus memburumu, bahkan sampai ke Kuburanmu sekalipun!"

"Eh iya! Aku janji akan bertarung serius denganmu Ichinose-senpai, tentu saja aku akan terus mengeluarkan segenap kemampuanku saat bertarung melawanmu" ucap Naruto dengan nada gugup dan gelisah melihat Senpainya tersebut memasuki mode ngamuknya.

"Kalau begitu baguslah Namikaze-kun, lain kali kita akan berlatih sparring lagi ya"

"Ah iya, aku siap kapanpun jika Senpai, ingin berlatih sparring denganku."

"Uhmm oke, kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu, ja nee~ Namikaze Naruto-kun"

Pada Akhirnya Naruto sendiri mau tak mau menerima, keputusan Ichinose Honami, mengenai teman latih sparringnya, dan juga dia baru tahu kalau senpainya tersebut punya sisi yang menakutkan bahkan lebih menakutkan dari Iblis yang pernah ia hadapi sebelumnya.

"Rasanya entah aku pernah mengalami hal semacam ini sebelumnya"

Entah mengapa rasanya ia pernah melihat Ichinose Honami dalam mode marah tersebut disuatu tempat, tapi rasanya dimana ya? Pikir Naruto

Ah sudahlah lebih baik dia segera bergegas menuju Asrama, tampaknya hari sudah menujukan senja, yang itu berarti jam malam akan tiba, tentu Naruto sendiri tak ingin Hari pertamanya sekolah ternodai karena melanggar aturan Jam malam. Oleh karena itu dia pun bergegas cepat menuju Asrama tempat dimana ia tinggal sekarang ini.

* * *

Ditempat yang berbeda kini Ichinose tengah membersihkan tubuhnya dari keringat tersebut didalam kamar mandi ruang pribadinya di Asrama perempuan, terus memikirkan salah seorang pemuda yang menarik minatnya, bahkan dari gerakann-gerakan yang ia lihat menujukan hal yang belum pernah terlihat.

Belum lagi adalah fakta yang ia begitu sangat mengesalkan baginya, kalah telak melawan seorang Kouhai misterius bernama Namikaze Naruto tersebut.

"Namikaze Naruto kah?"

Kalau dipikir-pikir entah mengapa dia merasa tak asing dengan gerakan pedang tersebut, entah darimana ia merasa pernah melihat hal itu. walau terus memikirkannya, Ichinose Honami sendiri benar-benar tak mengingat dimana ia pernah melihat Gaya berpedang milik Kouhainya yang begitu misterius baginya.

"Rasa penasaran ini, rasa tertarik ini, rasa berdebar ini, ahh kamu harus bertanggung jawab Namikaze Naruto-kun, karena itu aku pasti akan terus memburumu agar kau menjadi milikku"

Gumam Ichinose Honami sambil tersenyum manis membayangkan Namikaze Naruto masuk kedalam Faksi Klannya Ichinose.

Walau sebenarnya Honami tak tahu kalau Namikaze Naruto itu adalah bawahan ayahnya, mungkin ini salah satu keberuntungan Naruto hari ini karena dia tidak ketahuan kedoknya oleh Ichinose Honami. bahwa Namikaze Naruto adalah bawahan dari ayahnya sendiri.

* * *

 _ **Other Place**_

Disebuah Mansion Klan Ichinose tampaknya salah satu Instruktur Celestia Academy tengah menghadap salah satu Jendral Kerajaan Yagumo, dia adalah Hatake Kakashi yang merupakan salah satu bawahan langsung Ichinose Minato.

"Sensei, tampaknya anak anda sepertinya punya ketertarikan tersendiri dengan Namikaze-kun"

"Begitukah, Kalau begitu aku sangat bersyukur jika Honami bisa dekat dengan Naruto"

"Walau itu terdengar buruk bagi Naruto, aku harap dia bisa selamat dari anakmu itu Sensei"

Minato sendiri hanya tertawa hambar mendengar penuturan Kakashi barusan.

"Yah dia memang selalu seperti itu, kalau sudah tertarik akan sesuatu dia pasti akan terus memburunya, persis dengan Ibunya"

Kakashi pun hanya tersenyum hambar mendengar penuturan gurunya tersebut kalau kelakuan Honami sendiri memang berasal dari Ibunya. Yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Ichinose Kushina.

"Aku turut prihantin dengan nasibmu Sensei"

Yah beruntunglah Kakashi, karena di kini masih berstatus Lajang, jadi dia masih ada waktu mencari istri yang pas untuknya.. bukan malah menakut-nakutinya, Oh Kakashi jika keluhan hatimu terdengar sama Kushina, mungkin kamu bakal sujud minta ampun kepadanya.

"Oke Kakashi, kita bahas laporan selanjutnya, bagaimana dengan pergerakan dia?"

"Yang ku observasi tampaknya Faksi Danzo-sama, sangat kesal dengan keputusanmu kali ini, itu wajar saja, karena awalnya Tuan Danzo sendiri berniat mengincar Naruto untuk dijadikan senjata utama Faksi miliknya di Yagumo"

"Padahal kita tengah dalam masa peperangan, aku benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Danzo-dono, untung saja aku membuat keputusan lebih cepat dengan memasukan Naruto kedalam Celestia Academy, dengan begini Naruto bisa hidup nyaman dan menjalani masa remajanya dengan tenang, bukan malah menjadi Alat Senjata yang tak punya perasaaan"

"Yah Aku juga setuju denganmu Sensei, membuat Naruto bersekolah di Celestia Academy, adalah keputusan yang baik, aku berharap Naruto semakin Humanis di Akademi, karena ia terus membaur Bersama teman-teman sebayanya"

"Yah aku harap seperti itu Kakashi, selain membuat Naruto melupakan pengalaman pahitnya, aku harap dia bisa menemukan lembaran baru disana."

Ucap Minato sambil meminum kopi miliknya dan termenung memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukan selanjutnya.

Minato berpikir apakah masa damai ini akan terus berlangsung, mengingat saat ini belum ada tanda-tanda pasukan Kaisar Iblis Vermudol mulai melakukan pergerakan. Hanya waktu yang akan menjawabnya.

* * *

 _ **Yosh ini adalah Remake Chapter 02 dari fic Argonaut yang kini berganti nama menjadi Mahesvara. Oke langsung saja sedikit ringkasan pembahasan Chapter 02.**_

 _ **Pertama disini saya akan menjelaskan tentang Sistem Celestia Academy yang mengambil Konsep dari Anime Classroom of the Elite. Ada S-point yang menentukan berapa tingkat Rank Siswa, semuanya sudah saya jabarkan diatas.**_

 _ **Dan Kedua menyoal 10 Elite yang mengisi Jabatan di kepengurusan Osis, Inspirasi ini datang dari Anime Shokugeki no Souma yang terkenal dengan 10 Dewan Elitenya, Cuma perbedaanya 10 Elite mengisi Kepengurusan Osis yang mengatur hampir setiap kegiatan siswa atas pertimbangan Guru. Kalau bisa dibilang konsepnya benar-benar hampir sama dengan 10 Dewan Elite Shokugeki no Souma. Lalu mengenai daftar nama serta poinnya juga saya sudah jabarkan diatas.**_

 _ **Dan sebagian besar kesaharian Naruto, dan juga interaksinya dengan salah satu 10 Elite, yah siapalagi kalau bukan Ichinose Honami.**_

 _ **Lalu kalau masalah Pairing, saya akan tentukan ketika beberapa tokoh dari Youzitsu dimunculkan dalam Fic ini. kemungkinan besar saya bakal pilih Harem atau Normal saja. Tapi itu juga tergantung perkembangan jadi nantikan saja.**_

 _ **Tentu akan banyak kekurangan disana-sini karena itu saya membutuhkan beberapa kritik dan saran untuk pengembangan cerita ini.**_

 _ **Mungkin ini akan terlihat sangat membosankan bagi anda semua kerena Fic ini bertema Isekai tetapi Author sendiri berjanji akan mulai menampilkan beberapa perbedaan aspek menarik lainnya. Oleh karena itu jika kalian ingin mengikutinya silahkan ikuti terus perkembangan Fic ini.**_

 _ **Maaf kalau masih ada penulisan yang Typo, Ambigu, Gaje dan sebagainya. Author akan berusaha terus untuk memperbaiki hal tersebut.**_

 _ **Silahkan RnR Minnaa...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Naruto (**_ _ **ナルト**_ _ **) disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Youkoso Jitsuryoku Shijou Shugi no Kyoushitsu e (**_ _ **ようこそ実力至上主義の教室へ**_ _ **)**_ _ **disclaimer Kinugasa Shougo**_

 _ **Mahesvara**_

 _ **Summary: Terbangun dari Kecelakaan Shinkansen Jepang. Namikaze Naruto seorang ahli Kenjutsu dari Jepang Modern kembali hidup di dunia lain, dia dikenal sebagai Dewa Perang Mahesvara, akan tetapi kini sang Mahesvara dipaksa menjadi seorang Pelajar Divisi Knight Celestia Akademi. Apa yang akan ditempuh oleh Naruto kedepannya.**_

 _ **Chara : Uzumaki Naruto, Sakura Airi, Ichinose Honami, Karuizawa Kei, Ayanokouji Kiyotaka, Horikita Suzune dan Kushida Kikyou**_

 _ **Rated : M**_

 _ **Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Romance.**_

 _ **Warning : Ooc, Alternative Setting, tidak suka tidak usah dibaca**_

 _ **Maaf kalau ada kesamaan cerita dengan fic lainya atau kesalahan penulisan karena fic ini karena setiap manusia tak lepas dari kesalahan.**_

 _ **RnR please .. hehehehehe**_

 _ **Arc 01 : Beginning**_

 _ **Chapter 03 : Hal yang baru**_

* * *

 _ **NARUTO POV**_

 _ **FLASHBACK 3 TAHUN YANG LALU.**_

Di tanah yang hancur, reruntuhan rumah yang hancur lebur akibat kobaran api, potongan kayu berserakan dimana-mana, mungkin orang umumnya akan mengira bahwa tempat ini sudah terjadi bencana alam.

Tidak ada lagi jejak tanah yang dahulu nya sangat subur, padahal beberapa minggu lalu tempat ini sangat subur dengan banyak tanaman yang tumbuh subur di beberapa ladang milik warga, tapi kini semuanya hilang, semuanya musnahnya, yang tersisanya hanyalah sebuah potret kenangan bagi mereka yang pernah menempatinya.

Aku dapat mendengar beberapa jerit tangis, kesakitan dan keputusasaan di tempat ini. mayat-mayat gosong berserak dimana-mana, bahkan ada beberapa potongan tubuh manusia terceceran dimana-mana. Aku dapat merasakannya, aku dapat melihatnya, aku dapat mendengarnya, semua rintihan, jerit tangis, rasa kebencian dan keputusasaan.

Kenyataannya di usiaku yang baru mengijak 13 tahun, aku dapat melihat betul. Jadi inikah medan perang. Tempat dimana hanya ada kematian yang menjemputmu, tempat dimana kau hanya mendapatkan rasa keputusasaan. Tempat dimana jerit tangis dan kesakitan menguar ke udara.

Medan perang yang kuketahui kini. Seperti ini lah kenyataan, bagiku tempat ini adalah Neraka, Neraka yang baru saja aku lihat dengan mataku sendiri, dimana manusia sendiri menjadi korban dari ketidakseimbangan kekuatan dunia. Ras Iblis selalu menjadi pemenang dan Manusia selalu menjadi pecundang.

Aku berjalan menuju garis depan medan, perang disana dapat kulihat banyaknya korban dari Pasuka Kerajaan Yagumo. Aku dapat melihat seorang pria tua tengah sekarat disana, keadaannya begitu ironis, bagian perutnya terbuka lebar akibat sebuah sayatan bahkan ususnya pun terburai.

"Gahh…gahhh, ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu denganmu nak"

"Iya"

"Seperti yang diharapkan dari murid Senju Jiraiya, kau benar-benar menakjubkan sekali. Gebhookkk… meskipun aku sudah melewati pertarungan yang berat, tetapi kau dengan mudahnya mengalahkan Iblis terkutuk itu hanya dengan sekali serang"

melihat kondisinya, tak mungkin aku bisa menolongnya, jadi aku hanya terdiam melihat keadaan orang tersebut.

"Ghaaahhh.., aku hanya meminta satu hal padamu nak, tolong perjuangkan, apa yang kami perjuangkan disini. Buatlah manusia kembali merasakan kebebasan, bisakah kau melakukan hal itu nak"

"Iya, aku juga akan melakukan hal tersebut"

"Bagus, aku bersyukur akan hal itu, lakukan semuanya untuk teman seperjuangan kita, nak mulai saat ini sisanya aku serahkan padamu, kalau begitu aku akan pergi"

"Ya, aku mengerti"

setelah ia memberikan beberapa wasiatnya kepadaku, yang kulihat dia hanya tersenyum didalam kematiannya, dan yang kulakukan adalah hanya menutup mata dan mulut miliknya, setidaknya paman ini sudah berjuang melakukan hal yang terbaik bagi umat Manusia.

Setelah itu, aku kemudian berjalan menuju garis depan kembali, yang kulihat disana ada beberapa monster Iblis yang tengah mengunyah makanannya, yah makanan mereka adalah bangkai manusia. Dengan lahapnya terlihat mereka memakannya dengan rakus.

SYAAAAAAAATTT

SYUUUUUUUUTT

SRAAAAASSSSHH

tak perlu waktu lama, aku pun menebas beberapa monster terkutuk tersebut dengan pedang andalan milikku, aku menebas semuanya dengan mudah menyisakan beberapa kepala dan bangkai monster yang terbujur kaku.

yah dapat dilihat pedang milikku, bercampur darah hijau yang umumnya hanya dimiliki oleh para Iblis, darahnya begitu menjijikan bagiku. Tapi aku tak mempedulikan hal tersebut, karena prioritasku adalah memusnahkan seluruh monster disini.

Jika aku bertanya dalam hati, sebenarnya kenapa manusia harus melalui semua ini, apa manusia hanyalah hama yang menganggu ibu pertiwi Elhemmendia, dan juga aku bertanya-tanya apakah Dewi Celestia terus mengawasi dunia ini?

Jawabannya hanya satu, bagiku Dewi atau apalah itu aku rasa mereka tidak ada, kemana mereka semua disaat manusia membutuhkan perlindungan. Hah aku benar-benar tertawa dalam hati. Bahkan manusia sendiri harus menghadapi sebuah kenyataan. Dimana didunia ini ketidakadilan akan terus terjadi.

Karena itulah satu-satunya jalan untuk mendapatkan kebebasan adalah mengangkat senjata, tak usah kau berdoa didunia yang tak mempunyai keadilan ini, karena itulah cara agar bisa hidup di Neraka ini.

 _ **FLASHBACK END**_

 _ **NARUTO POV END**_

* * *

Sambil melihat cakrawala langit subuh, Naruto sendiri mengingat betul kenangan pertama kalinya saat terjun menuju medan perang, sungguh masa-masa yang tak akan terlupakan baginya. Karena dari sanalah dia tumbuh menjadi penyihir terbaik se Elhemmendia. Mengingat kejadian tersebut membuat Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia setidaknya tak harus terus mengingat masa-masa tersebut. Karena baginya saat ini adalah yang terpenting mengisi kesibukan yang ada didalam masa rehatnya. Oleh karena itu dia pun berlatih pedang setiap pagi harinya sebelum berangkat sekolah.

Seperti biasa sebelum berangkat sekolah selama 1 bulan terakhir, Naruto selalu saja berlatih pedang di Arena latihan B, padahal itu adalah arena latihan pribadi salah satu 10 Elite Celestia Academy, Ichinose Honami, tapi baginya dia tak begitu peduli karena tempat ini juga merupakan Fasilitas Sekolah, jadi setiap siswa berhak berlatih dimana pun ia mau. Selama tujuannya mengasah kemampuan dirinya. Dan juga jangan lupakan Arena latihan B ini sangat terpencil dibandingkan arena latihan lainnya, dengan begitu Naruto sendiri memang terlihat rutin memakai Arena Latihan B sebagai tempat berlatihnya. Itulah yang dipikirkan Naruto.

Kali ini Naruto sedikit melakukan beberapa gerakan sword skill miliknya, hanya terus mengasahnya saja, agar ia tidak tumpul, mengingat selama disekolah dia hanya menghabiskan waktunya dengan belajar dan membaca buku kesukaannya. Berbanding terbalik dibandingkan sewaktu dibarak militer, dimana ia selalu berlatih kemampuannya pedangnya.

Dapat terlihat Naruto sedikit memperagakan Sword skill dasar dari Namikaze Style.

Seperti yang terlihat, Naruto menahan tubuhnya di posisi menebas kebawah dan menatap kearah ranting pohon yang berada 5m didepannya. Namun, gak ada tanda-tanda ranting pohon itu hancur bahkan setelah efek dari skill itu menghilang.

Hal ini sudah bisa ditebak. Jarak skill dasar Namikaze Style «Slant» hanya 2.5 meter. Kekuatan nya tidak bisa meraih jarak yang dua kali lebih jauh.

Naruto pun menghela nafasnya dan berdiri tegak. Dia pun mulai mengatur nafasnya dan masuk ke posisi untuk skill selanjut nya.

Naruto pun kemudian menebas kebawah dari atas kanan, dan tepat saat pedang hampir menyentuh tanah, dia pun menarik ujung pedang keatas kembali seolah-olah terpantul keatas dan mengayunnya keatas lagi. Skill dua-serangan-beruntun Namikaze Style «Vertical Arc». Angin dari tebasan nya lebih ganas dari sebelum nya terbang dan menggoyangkan tanah berumput dengan kasar.

Sampai sekarang, Naruto telah melatih sword skillnya yang bisa dia gunakan dengan pedang kayu. Kemudian Naruto mengubah postur kakinya, menaruh pedang di pinggangnya tersebut, dan memutar tubuhnya ke kanan.

"...!'"

Dia mengumpulkan tenaga dan mengeluarkan tebasan horizontal ke kiri. Tebasan nya terlihat seperti menabrak udara yang tak terlihat didepannya, selagi gerakan horizontal tiba-tiba berhenti dan berbelok ke kanan atas. Naruto pun melangkah kedepan dan mengeluarkan tebasan jarak-pendek yang kuat kearah depan. Ini adalah skill tiga-serangan-beruntun Namikaze Style «Savage Fulcrum».

Naruto tanpa suara menatap jejak berwarna merah tua yang berbentuk seperti angka 4 Huruf Arab menghilang di udara. Dia mengangguk dan lanjut untuk menyiapkan sword skill berikut nya. Dia pun kemudian mengangkat pedangnya tepat keatasnya dan melakukan ayunan dari belakang kepala.

Terlihat Naruto melakukan tebasan level-tinggi, tebasan level-rendah, dan tebasan kedepan yang dihubungkan, dan kemudian mengangkat pedang kebelakang punggung ku sebelum melepaskan tebasan yang ganas. Cahaya biru yang melesat di udara terus berputar sambil maju kedepan. Jarak nya sangat jauh, dan hanya ada sedikit celah. Ini adalah sword skill yang ia sukai dalam seni berpedang Namikaze Style, «Vertical Square».

Tampaknya Naruto berhasil melakukan 4 jenis sword skill dengan sukses tanpa pengecualian. Sambil menghela nafas sebentar, dia pun tersenyum kecil karena kemampuannya kali ini tidaklah menumpul.

"Hah-hah.. sepertinya cukup sampai disini, sebaiknya aku istirahat sebentar, lagipula bisa mempraktekan 4 jenis sword skill Namikaze Style, aku rasa kemampuanku tak menumpul"

"Ara-ara Namikaze-kun, lagi-lagi kamu terus membuatku takjub dengan kemampuan berpedangmu itu"

Naruto sendiri yang mendengar pujian tersebut hanya berekspresi datar. Dia sudah tahu kalau senpainya yang sering berlatih sparring dengannya tersebut sudah berada disini sejak ia mengeluarkan sword skill Vertical Arc.

"Seperti biasa ya Senpai, kau selalu saja menguntitku disini"

"Mou apanya menguntit!, aku disini karena ini arena latihan pribadi ku."

"Tapi ini fasilitas Sekolah, setiap siswa berhak memakai arena latihan sesuai kepetingan yang berlaku bukan"

"Walau begitu, 10 Elite juga berhak menentukan arena khusus untuknya dalam berlatih Namikaze-kun."

"Oke, kalau begitu aku mengerti, Tapi kenapa kau selalu saja menguntitku ketika aku berlatih Senpai, itu kebiasaan yang buruk loh, apalagi Sebagai seorang bangsawan. Kebiasaan itu tak cocok denganmu. Lebih baik senpai berlatih denganku, daripada menguntiku setiap aku berlatih."

"Dan membiarkan pertunjukan pedangmu yang begitu menakjubkan ini terlewatkan, aku rasa itu sangat disayangkan Namikaze-kun"

"Terserah apa katamu Ichinose-senpai, walau begitu jujur saja dimataku Senpai mendapat nilai minus, karena kamu selalu saja menguntitku ketika berlatih, benar-benar sangat disayangkan gadis cantik sepertimu mendapat nilai minus dariku"

"Mou baka!, memangnya aku tertarik padamu Namikaze-kun, asal kamu tahu ya, gadis manapun tak akan suka dengan tipe pria kaku dan bermulut tajam sepertimu Namikaze-kun"

"Yah terserah apa katamu Senpai, lagipula aku yang sekarang ini masih belum mempedulikan hal tersebut."

"Mou Namikaze-kun no baka!, pria bermulut tajam dan dasar gak berguna!"

"Oi-oi senpai aku tidak bodoh yah, nilai ujian tertulis milikku ini tertinggi di akademi saat semester kemarin"

"Mou aku tahu hal itu Namikaze-kun!"

memang harus Ichinose Honami akui, kalau Kouhainya ini bisa dibilang salah satu murid terpintar di Celestia di Akademi, bahkan nilai Semesternya kemarin benar-benar mengejutkan. Dia bahkan bisa menyaingi seorang dari Horikita Manabu sewaktu ia berada di tahun pertama dalam ujian tertulis.

Padahal dia baru saja bergabung 1 bulan lalu, pada saat pertengahan semester 1 musim panas tahun ini, dan dia sudah menjadi Top rank dalam ujian tertulis, tentu membuat nama Namikaze Naruto tersebut menjadi bahan perbincangan, termasuk Ichinose Honami sendiri.

"Anoo Namikaze-kun?"

"Ada apa Ichinose-senpai?"

"Mengenai tawaranku kemarin, bisakah kamu mempertimbangkannya kembali?"

"Apa ini mengenai tawaranmu tentang Ichinose Familia dan masuk Divisi Penyihir?"

"Iya, soal itu apa kamu bisa mempertimbangkannya kembali, Namikaze-kun?"

"Tetap saja jawabannya tidak, Ichinose-senpai, maaf saja aku tidak bisa menerimanya"

"Tapi kenapa, bukankah seharusnya kamu senang, dengan masuk kedalam Famillia milikku, kamu bisa mendapat kemudahan fasilitas disekolah ini"

"Senpai, sudah kubilang beberapa kali, itu sangat mustahil, aku ini hanya seorang siswa yang memiliki Kepintaran tetapi dalam praktek Sihir aku sangat payah, jadi Divisi Knight lah yang cocok untukku."

"Namikaze-kun apa keputusanmu itu tak bisa diubah lagi?"

"Aku rasa tidak senpai, aku belum pantas masuk kedalam Familia milikmu dan juga Divisi Penyihir, jadi maafkan aku karena aku harus menolak tawaranmu"

Honami sendiri tentu sangat kecewa mendengar penolakan dari Naruto, tapi yah mau bagaimana lagi, ajakannya ini terbilang mustahil bagi siswa Divisi Knight yang notabenenya payah dalam Pratik Sihir. Jadi keputusannya Naruto sangat masuk akal dengan menolak tawaran menggiurkan dari salah satu 10 Elite tersebut.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti Namikaze-kun, aku menghargai keputusanmu, tapi kalau kamu berubah pikiran, aku akan selalu menerimamu dengan tangan terbuka"

"Arigatou Ichinose-senpai, aku menghargai apa yang kamu tawarkan, tapi maaf saja karena inilah keputusanku"

"Iya, aku mengerti Namikaze-kun, tapi aku akan menunggumu jika kamu berubah pikiran"

"Terima kasih atas pengertianya Senpai, Kalau begitu aku pamit undur diri karena jam sekolah akan segera dimulai."

dengan alasan tersebut, akhirnya Naruto pamit undur diri, Naruto sendiri bergegas menuju asramanya untuk berganti seragam. Yah tampak nya jam sekolah akan segera dimulai. Sedangkan Honami sendiri hanya tersenyum sulit melihat kepergian Kouhai yang menarik minatnya tersebut.

* * *

 _ **SKIP TIME**_

Biasanya, Siswa Celestia Academy, jika menghabiskan waktu istirahat dengan makan siang Bersama di kantin atau beberapa tempat Favorit lainnya, akan tetapi untuk Naruto sendiri dia sedikit berbeda.

Terkadang dia makan siang Bersama dengan Kiyotaka dan terkadang dia juga mengunjungi perpustakaan untuk sekedar mencari referensi bacaannya, dia memang hobi membaca, bahkan selama 1 bulan terakhir dia begitu terkenal pemuda sedikit berbicara dan hanya berfokus dengan buku bacaannya, apalagi mengenai beberapa buku yang membahas Teori Sihir, dia memang sangat menggemari hal tersebut. Karena itulah terkadang Naruto sendiri secara tak sadar dijuluki teman-temannya tersebut dengan si Ikemen Kutu buku.

Kini Naruto Nampak tengah melihat-melihat buku disebuah perpustakaan, dengan santai ia memilah-milah beberapa buku yang akan dibaca nya, yah dia memang sedikit tertarik apalagi topik yang ingin baca tentang sihir terbang, yang menurutnya menarik rasa penasarannya.

Buku yang ingin Naruto baca sekarang adalah "Flying magic interference" karya Hasabe Hanzo. Ini adalah Buku yang ditulis oleh tetua klan Hasabe dan terkenal di Pengembangan Sihir. Naruto sendiri ingin melakukan penelitian ini, karena ada sesuatu hal mengganjal baginya, mengenai Interfensi Sihir terbang yang pernah di coba oleh Penyihir Kerajaan Yagumo, ternyata mengalami Kegagalan. ?

Naruto kemudian mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih buku "Flying magic interference ", tapi disaat bersamaan dia merasakan ada seseorang yang juga ingin mengambil buku yang sama Naruto cari, nampaknya gadis itu juga ingin mengambil buku yang sama. Melihat gelagat gadis tersebut, Naruto sendiri akhirnya mengalah, dan membantu gadis tersebut dengan memberikan buku coba dicapai gadis itu.

 _'Aku mungkin telah melakukan sesuatu yang tidak perlu ...'_ pikir Naruto _  
_  
Sedangkan Gadis tersebut agak tertegun sebentar melihat sikap Naruto yang mengalah kepadanya. Tapi nampaknya gadis tersebut memilih menerimanya.

"Anoo. Arigatou, sudah mau mengambilkan buku ini padaku"

"Sama-sama, lagipula awalnya aku berniat mengambilnya, tapi melihatmu sedang kesusahan mengambil buku yang sama. Lantas lebih baik aku memberikannya padamu saja"

"Tapi bukankah kamu juga memerlukan buku ini?"

"Tidak, aku tidak mempunyai keperluan terhadap buku tersebut, hanya saja aku tertarik membacanya"

"Kalau begitu terima kasih, sudah mau memberikan ini padaku"

Terangnya sambil tersenyum manis, jujur saja jika pemuda normal pada umumnya, mungkin mereka akan mimisan melihat gadis ini. senyum menawan layaknya bidadari, parasnya yang memiliki kecantikan diatas rata-rata, surai rambut kepang dua layaknya bunga sakura tersebut, manik mata blue shapire yang dilengkapi dengan kacamata. Benar-benar terlihat seorang dewi, tentu bagi laki-laki biasa dia akan luluh dan bertekuk lutut dengan gadis dihadapan Naruto tersebut. Tapi bagi Naruto kali ini dia tidak begitu tertarik, hanya saja ada rasa empati ketika mengalah dengannya. Jujur ini adalah hal langka baginya melakukan perbuatan tersebut karena bagi Naruto biasa dia tidak mempedulikan apa yang dilakukan oleh orang lain.

"Yah sama-sama, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu mencari buku lain.."

"Tu-tunggu..!"

Naruto sendiri berhenti melangkah ketika, blazer miliknya ditarik oleh tangan mungil milik gadis tersebut. Dapat dilihat ekspresi gadis tersebut begitu menggemaskan ketika menarik blazer Naruto, untuk menahannya agar Naruto tidak pergi.

"Ada apa?"

"Etto-sonno, bisakah kamu memenuhi permintaanku?"

 _'Permintaan?, kenapa dia tiba-tiba melakukan hal itu terhadapku'_ pikir Naruto

"Memang ada apa?"

"Setidaknya, bolehkah aku mengajakmu makan siang bersama denganku?"

"Makan siang bersamaku?, apa kamu yakin?"

"Iya, setidaknya ini sebagai ucapan terima kasihku kepadamu, karena sudah mau memberikan buku ini"

"Apa kamu yakin, lagipula ini hanya perbuatan kecil. Jadi tak perlu repot-repot membalasnya"

"Setidaknya, biarkan aku membalas kebaikanmu, walau menurutmu ini hanya perbuatan kecil"

Melihat tatapan gadis tersebut yang bersungguh-sungguh dengan niatnya tersebut, membuat Naruto akhirnya mengangguk pasrah. mau tidak mau dia melakukan hal tersebut karena dia sebenarnya tak ingin melihat tatapan kecewa dari gadis tersebut.

"Baiklah, aku akan memenuhi permintaamu"

Sontak dapat terlihat ekspresi gadis tersebut Nampak begitu senang mendengar Naruto mau menerima ajakannya tersebut.

"Kalau begitu terima kasih sudah mau makan siang bersamaku, ettto…"

"Namikaze Naruto, kamu bisa memanggilku dengan nama Naruto."

"Kalau begitu Naruto-kun, sekali lagi aku berterima kasih padamu yang mau memenuhi permintaan egoisku ini, dan izinkan aku mempernalkan diri, namaku Sakura Airi."

Pada akhirnya Naruto sendiri, memenuhi ajakan Airi untuk makan siang bersamanya. Kebetulan Airi yang kini mentraktirnya untuk makan siang dikantin. Setelah mengobrol lebih banyak dengan Airi, Naruto baru sadar kalau Airi ini sengakatan dengannya, kali ini dia berada tingkat tahun pertama kelas 1-A Celestia Academy. Sakura Airi merupakan Siswi tercerdas seangkatannya di Divisi Penyihir. Walau begitu nilai ujian tertulis milik Naruto lebih tinggi dari Airi bahkan melebihi Horikita Manabu pada saat dia berada di tingkat tahun pertama dahulu.

Tentunya ini menjadi bahan perbincangan, ketika mereka berdua makan bersama dikantin, bahkan yang lebih mengejutkannya Airi pun rela makan bersama dengan Naruto di area timur Kantin sekolah yang notabenenya merupakan Area Divisi Knight.

Dan jangan lupakan tatapan tajam menghampiri Naruto disana, tentu banyak laki-laki yang melempar glare terhadapnya terutama dari siswa Divisi Penyihir yang menatap tajam Naruto disana. Bisa dibilang hal ini adalah reaksi wajar mengingat Sakura Airi adalah salah satu primadona disekolah.

Namanya tersebut bahkan disamakan dengan Ichinose Honami, Horikita Suzune, Sakayanagi Arisu, Hyuuga Hinata, Senju Kyuubi kedalam salah satu tujuh putri tercantik di Celestia Academy.

Melihat reaksi didapat membuat Naruto menghela nafasnya, dia sendiri sebenarnya menganggap hal ini merepotkan tapi mau bagaimana lagi karena ini memang ajakan (paksaan) dari Sakura Airi terhadapnya. Jadi dia hanya mengacuhkan berbagai tatapan tidak suka terhadapnya.

"Jadi Naruto-kun sering berkunjung diperpustakaan?"

"Yah aku sering mengunjungi perpustakaan karena ada beberapa buku yang menarik untuk kubaca"

"Pantas saja aku sering melihatmu membaca buku disana, rupannya Naruto-kun tertarik juga dengan buku"

"Memang aneh yah jika aku membaca buku?"

"Tidak kok, hanya saja jarang melihat seorang laki-laki sepertimu memiliki hobi membaca buku, biasanya teman laki-laki sekelas denganku memiliki hobi berlatih saja, jarang ada yang seperti dirimu Naruto-kun"

"Yah, sebagian besar aku membaca buku karena hobi tapi sebagian besar lagi aku membaca buku karena ada beberapa hal yang membuat ku tertarik untuk menelitinya"

"Meneliti? memang apa yang membuatmu tertarik Naruto-kun?"

"Contoh nya saja dari buku yang kamu pinjam hari ini Sakura-san, Interferensi Sihir terbang, aku sedikit tertarik dengan pengaplikasian sihir tersebut karena dizaman ini belum ada satupun penyihir yang mampu mewujudkannya"

"Bahkan penyihir no 1 sekalipun?"

"Yah bahkan penyihir no 1 sekalipun, menurutku Interferensi Sihir Terbang ini sulit dilakukan mengingat ada kesalahan fatal dalam pengaplikasian Teorinya, kamu pasti tahu bukan soal percobaan Sihir terbang yang dilakukan Klan Hasebe dibulan lalu?"

"Iya kalau percobaan sihir tersebut aku sedikit mengetahuinya, yang aku tahu mereka mengalami kegagalan besar karena mereka tak bisa mengaktifkan rangkaian sihirnya"

"Iya dan kamu tahu Sakura-san, apa penyebab kegagalan Sihir tersebut?"

"Apa sang penyihir tidak memiliki suplai mana yang cukup untuk mengaktifkan Rangkaian Sihir miliknya?"

"Tidak, menurutku justru faktor kesalahan dari eksprimen yang dilakukan Klan Hasebe adalah rangkaian sihir tersebut."

"Eh maksud Naruto-kun? seperti apa?, kenapa kesalahannya bisa berada di rangkaian sihir mereka"

"Yah kerena menurutku itu sangat tidak mungkin, sebuah rangkaian sihir keluaran bisa ditimpa dengan sebuah rangkaian sihir lainnya dalam satu pelafalan mantra sihir. Bahkan menambahkan rangkain sihir inteferensi bidang dalam sebuah rangkaian sihir, bagiku itu sangat mustahil kecuali jika kamu menghapus rangkaian sihir sebelumnya dalam suatu mantra rapalan sihir. Walau begitu tetap saja ini sangat mustahil jika kamu tetap menambahkan rangkaian anti sihir dalam pelafalan mantra interfensi Sihir terbang. "

"Kalau begitu bisa dikatakan Klan Hasabe sudah melakukan Eksperimen sia-sia karena mereka mengaktifkan Rangkaian sihir yang tidak memiliki efek sama sekali?"

"Benar, jadi menurutku banyak penyihir dari Klan Hasabe sudah salah kaprah dengan Rangkaian antisihir itu sendiri, sangat ironis sekali mereka gagal karena faktor mendasar"

Tertegun itu reaksi dari Airi mendengar penuturan Naruto, Airi sendiri dapat melihat Kepintaran Naruto sudah melebihinya bahkan melebihi seluruh siswa di Celestia Academy, yah itu sangat wajar mengingat Naruto ini berasal dari Divisi Knight yang notabenenya selalu mengutamakan keterampilan berpedang, bisa mengetahui betul tentang rangkaian sihir, bahkan memecahkan masalah yang ia angkat dalam penelitian yang Airi lakukan. Yaitu kegagalan percobaan Interferensi Sihir Terbang yang dilakukan oleh Klan Hasebe.

"Naruto-kun!, Sepertinya pertemuan kita hari ini memang sudah ditakdirkan oleh Dewi Celestia!"

dengan wajah antusias Airi sendiri mengepalkan tangan Naruto begitu erat dengan kedua telapak tanganya. Manik blue shapire menyorotkan sebuah antuasisme dari Sakura Airi, bahkan pandanganya semakin dekat terhadap Naruto, tentu membuat Naruto risih.

"Bahkan kamu bisa memecahkan masalah yang akan kuangkat dalam seminar minggu depan, kamu bisa mengetahui faktor kesalahannya yang bahkan aku tidak sadari!"

"Ano.. Sakura-san"

"Kamu benar-benar brillian Naruto-kun, kamu memiliki bakat yang sama denganku, tidak bahkan jauh melebihi bakat milikku, aku rasa suatu saat kamu akan menjadi pembaharu system Sihir yang menurutku perlu sebuah revolusi besar!"

"Anoo.. Sakura-san"

"Jadi menurutku kita ini adalah pasangan yang takdirkan dalam memperbaharui Sistem Sihir didunia ini, oh benar-benar menakjubkan bisa bekerja sama denganmu membuat imajinasiku menjadi nyata!"

"Maaf.. Sakura-san, bukannya bermaksud menganggu Imajinasimu, tapi bukankah ini sudah terlalu dekat"

Airi sendiri tersadar dari imajinasinya berkat teguran dari Naruto, dia sendiri menyadari kalau ia sudah sangat dekat dengan wajah Naruto, bisa dilihat posisi nya benar-benar intim, bahkan kedua dahi milik mereka menyatu baik. Orang-orang dikantin terkejut melihat keintiman Naruto-Airi disana, bahkan banyak siswi-siswi disana sudah merona merah karena mereka mengira Airi akan mencium Naruto ditempat ini.

"Fueehh-hh"

BLUSSSSSSHH

Tak berselang lama momen ini membuat Airi merona merah malu ditempat. Bahkan wajahnya kini terlihat seperti kepiting rebus.

"Gomen-nasai! Naruto-kun, saya sendiri tidak bermaksud seperti itu, berbuat amoral terhadapmu!"

"Tenanglah Sakura-san, aku tahu tadi itu cuma reaksi kelepasanmu ketika kita membahas hobimu tadi, jadi aku tak mempermasalahkannya"

"Sekali lagi aku meminta maaf Naruto-kun, sudah merepotkanmu" cicit Airi

"Tidak apa Sakura-san, lagipula aku cukup senang bisa membahas apa kugemari bersamamu tadi"

"Tapi Naruto-kun, itu tadi sangat memalukan, aku merasa ingin mengubur diriku sendiri"

"Pffftttt…"

melihat tingkah Airi barusan, tentu membuat Naruto menahan tawa, bagaimana tidak tertawa melihat gadis kelewat polos ini memiliki antusiasme besar jika menyangkut hobinya tersebut, bahkan gadis ini kepelasan karena membahas hal yang ia sukai.

"Mou Naruto-kun, kenapa kamu malah tertawa, apa kamu mengejekku?"

"Hah-ha-ha.. tidak hanya saja kamu ini benar-benar lucu, aku baru mengetahui ada gadis cantik sepertimu memiliki reaksi berlebihan tentang hal yang ia sukai"

Merona merah, itu reaksi yang terlihat dari Sakura Airi ketika Naruto memujinya dengan kata gadis cantik. Jujur baru kali ini ia baru merasakan hal berbeda ketika ia dipuji oleh seorang laki-laki, karena biasanya banyak lelaki yang memujinya akan tetapi pandanganya bukan mengarah pada mata Airi, sedangkan Naruto sendiri tetap berbicara dengannya bahkan memujinya sambil menatap matanya dengan intens.

"Mou Naruto-kun, jika kamu terus bereaksi seperti itu, itu malah membuatku ingin menguburku diriku kedalam tanah tahu!"

"Walau begitu, aku menyukai tingkahmu itu Airi, itu benar-benar menghiburku"

Sakura Airi sendiri tersenyum kecil ketika mendengar Naruto menyukai tingkah lakunya, tapi dia baru sadar ada hal yang mengejutkan baginya, tadi bukankah Naruto memanggil nama kecilnya.

"Ehhh… Naruto-kun, tadi kamu memanggilku dengan nama depanku kan?"

"Memang kamu tidak suka, jika aku memanggilmu begitu?"

"Tidak, hanya saja aku sedikit terkejut, mengingat sedari kita mengobrol kamu hanya memanggil margaku saja"

"itu adalah reaksi spontan milikku, jadi apa itu sedikit mengganggumu?"

"Tidak, itu tidak begitu mengangguku kok, terserah Naruto-kun mau memanggilku seperti apa"

 _'lebih anehnya entah kenapa aku begitu nyaman ketika kamu memanggilku dengan nama kecilku'_

Sebenarnya Airi sendiri tidak terlalu suka dipanggil nama depannya oleh lelaki tak ia kenal, tapi anehnya bagi Naruto, Airi merasa ia begitu nyaman ketika Naruto memanggil nama kecilnya tersebut, sepertinya Airi sendiri menganggap Naruto pemuda yang berbeda dibandingkan dengan pemuda lainnya.

Kesan awalnya Naruto adalah pemuda yang dingin dan agak tertutup, tetapi entah mengapa setelah mengalami perbincangan Panjang, ia merasa melihat sisi yang berbeda Naruto, ia memang pribadi yang kalem tapi Airi dapat melihat kalau Naruto ini pribadi yang ramah dan hangat. Bahkan ketika ia mengobrol dengan Naruto, matanya begitu lekat menatap manik blue shapire milik Airi. Berbeda dengan pemuda lainnya, selalu saja menatap bagian tertentu milik Airi sehingga ia begitu risih ketika mengobrol dengan laki-laki. Tapi bagi Naruto sendiri Airi begitu nyaman berbincang dengannya.

"Baiklah aku mengerti, jika itu maumu Airi"

Dan pada akhirnya mereka melanjutkan beberapa perbincangan mereka, selagi Naruto mengobrol bersama Airi, entah mengapa Naruto kini menjadi pribadi yang ramah, bahkan terkadang membuka percakapan konyol membuat Airi tetawa kecil. Tampaknya bersama Airi ada sensasi baru ia rasakan. Yah Naruto sendiri begitu lepas berbincang bersama Airi yang notabenenya gadis yang ia kenal baru-baru ini. jujur ini merupakan hal langka baginya selama ia hidup didunia ini.

 _'sudah sangat lama aku tak merasakan perasaan ini, dan ini hanya terjadi ketika aku berbincang dengan Airi, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganku'  
_  
renung Naruto sambil melihat Airi tertawa kecil karena beberapa lelucon miliknya tersebut. Yah Naruto sendiri tak tahu apa yang terjadi dengannnya, tapi rasanya berbincang dengan gadis bersurai layaknya bunga sakura tersebut bukanlah hal menganggu untuknya.

Jadi menurut Naruto, ia tak terlalu memikirkan apa alasannya, jadi sekarang ini ia hanya ingin menikmatinya dengan tenang, seperti menikmati lambaian angin sepoi yang membuatnya merasa sejuk. Yah tidak buruk juga merasakan hal seperti ini pikir Naruto dalam hati.

* * *

 _ **Yosh ini adalah Chapter 03 dari fic Mahesvara. Oke langsung saja sedikit ringkasan pembahasan Chapter 03.**_

 _ **Bisa dibilang Chapter 03 ini bukanlah Chapter yang special, karena hanya membahas sedikit kilasan masa lalu Naruto.**_

 _ **Tetapi di Chapter ini sudah dimunculkan Heroine baru. Yah tak lain tak bukan adalah Sakura Airi. Chapter 03 merupakan debut dari Sakura Airi di Fic ini.**_

 _ **Bisa dibilang Sakura Airi merupakan salah satu murid tercerdas dalam angkatannya di Divisi Penyihir, ia berasal dari Kelas 1-A Divisi Penyihir, mengenai Skill dan Kemampuannya, masih digodok serius oleh Author, tapi yang pasti Sakura Airi mempunyai kemampuan rapalan mantra sihir yang luar biasa.**_

 _ **Selanjutnya mengenai S-poin Sakura Airi, masih belum diungkapkan, tapi seperti yang disebutkan dalam pembahasan Chapter sebelumnya, kemungkinan Sakura Airi memiliki S-point yang sama dengan Naruto, yaitu 100k S-Point.**_

 _ **Dan juga kalian bisa melihat Interaksi Naru-Airi disini**_

 _ **Lalu kalau masalah Pairing, saya kemungkinan saya bakal mengambil Airi untuk dimasukan kedalam Pair Naruto. akan tetapi kalau Heroine lain masih akan dipertimbangkan mengingat saya masih mempertimbangkan apakah fic ini hanya memakai Single Pair atau Harem Pair.**_

 _ **Dan di Chapter 04 saya bakal menjanjikan pembahasan lebih serius, mengingat chapter 1-3 merupakan arc Pembuka**_

 _ **Tentu akan banyak kekurangan disana-sini karena itu saya membutuhkan beberapa kritik dan saran untuk pengembangan cerita ini.**_

 _ **Mungkin ini akan terlihat sangat membosankan bagi anda semua kerena Fic ini bertema Isekai tetapi Author sendiri berjanji akan mulai menampilkan beberapa perbedaan aspek menarik lainnya. Oleh karena itu jika kalian ingin mengikutinya silahkan ikuti terus perkembangan Fic ini.**_

 _ **Maaf kalau masih ada penulisan yang Typo, Ambigu, Gaje dan sebagainya. Author akan berusaha terus untuk memperbaiki hal tersebut.**_

 _ **Silahkan RnR Minnaa...**_


End file.
